Forbidden Love
by Japanese no Otaku
Summary: Ninjas aren't supposed to love. It's a ninja law and the Fuma know it. But, what happens when a girl from the Fuma falls in love with a hired Yasha who didn't get killed from the battle? Drama Based.
1. Shocking Discovery Of The Dead Fuma!

**After watching Fuma no Kojiro I fell in love (literally) with Kirikaze! Not the anime one. The live action one, the one that is played by Yuta Furukawa. I also love Kou and Shoryu (Kou is played by Naoya Sakamoto and Shoryu is played by Kazuya Sakamoto) who are also in the duo ON/OFF, but I love Kirikaze... no, Yuta more. I'm going to add a couple of more characters and add some new Yasha and Fuma into the picture. Let's just call it my version of Fuma no Kojiro. This is after they beat the Yasha and go back to the Fuma village. It's my first Fuma no Kojiro fanfiction, so bare with me.**

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as my feet could take me! I wanted to see the nine Fuma that have been gone for so long. I especially wanted to see one particular Fuma again. Kirikaze, the one Fuma that I hold dear to my heart. We grew up together in the Fuma village, but as our friendship became stronger, so did my affection for him! It was wrong in many ways than one. I was breaking a ninja law! But at this point I really didn't care. I just wanted to see him again. I ran past a clearing into the village noticing five of the Fuma that had left.<p>

"Welcome back!" I greeted the five Fuma guys. The Fuma that I had seen leave were Kojiro, Ryouma, Ryuho, Kou, Shoryu, Reira, Kirikaze, Kabutomaru and Rinpyo. However, now I only saw five of those nine guys standing in front of me! The ones that I saw now were Kojiro, Ryouma, Ryuho, Shoryu, and Kirikaze. "What happened to the other four guys that went with you?" I questioned. As soon as I asked that, the five guys' faces went sad.

"They died." Kojiro answered tightly. My jaw fell open. I couldn't believe it! Things would sure be different around the village without them. Kou always brought out the bad side of Shoryu, but I've heard that Shoryu doesn't hate his twin brother anymore. Shoryu is also going to have a hard time adjusting to a life without his older brother. Reira was the nicest out of all of the Fuma guys that left. I'm going to have a hard time getting over his death! Kabutomaru was really funny, I will miss his ability to make people laugh. Rinpyo, I didn't know him much. But, he's still a Fuma like me.

"Close your mouth before it gets dry." Kojiro advised me. I had forgotten that I had my jaw open! I was still in shock about the deaths. I didn't have the strength to close my mouth! The pain of the loss of my four comrades was overpowering! Kirikaze noticed my feelings of the deaths. He reached under my chin and closed my jaw for me.

"Thank you, Kirikaze." He nodded.

"Come on, don't be so down. All of us will have to learn to go through life without them." Ryouma said.

"Ryouma! Have a heart! Kou and Reira were good friends with her. Kabutomaru was always entertaining her. Their deaths have left a cut in her heart that can never fully heal." Shoryu pointed out. Kojiro nodded at his friend's speech. I was looking down, but I saw Kirikaze walking away from the group from the corner of my eye.

"Kirikaze, can I come with you?"

Kirikaze nodded. "Sure."

We walked a little while with a nice and comforting silence. "Are you okay with the deaths?" Kirikaze asked me at one point.

"What do you think?" I questioned. Kirikaze didn't answer that. He knew what I was feeling. It was the same feeling that the others were feeling. Misery. But, they had to get over it to fight the Yasha. They didn't fully recover from that shock and misery. But, they were in better condition than I was in. "Especially because Reira was close friends with me." I said.

"Yeah, he's become more of a close friend to you compared to the rest of us Fuma warriors."

"Not true! He can't beat you at being my close friend." I pointed out.

"I don't know. You two seemed close."

"Well, it doesn't really matter now since he's dead." I reminded. "I'm going to miss him and Kou. The others too."

"It's going to take a while to get over their deaths."

"Yeah."

The rest of the walk was quiet. Honestly, sometimes it's like Kirikaze could read my mind. I didn't want to talk right now. I just wanted to mourn about the dead Fuma warriors. It pays to have a friend as close as Kirikaze. None of the other Fuma can read me as well as him. But, my feelings for him were way beyond a friend. Even if it was forbidden for a ninja to love someone, I couldn't help it.


	2. The Interview

I knew my friend would be upset when I told her the news about Kou. But, I had to. She would find out eventually. I found her at her house sparring with her older sister, Suki. They noticed me coming their way and smiled. The only thing I had to give them was a frown. "Amaya, what's wrong?" Fumiko asked. I glanced at the younger sister.

"Kou… he… died!" I said slowly not wanting her to have a breakdown. She didn't say anything for a while.

"Wow that was unexpected." She said with her usual smile. But, I knew she was broken inside. Suki looked from her sister to me.

"What about Shoryu?" I smiled knowing her 'little' crush.

"Don't worry. He's alive." I said. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She then turned to her sister.

"I'm really sorry about Kou." She said. Her sister shook her head a no.

"It's okay. We're ninjas. If we die, it's for honour. He died for a reason and we have to tell the stories about him so he can live on in the Fuma village." I nodded at my friend.

"Yeah, but are you sure you're okay? I mean Shoryu and Kirikaze are alive. You're sort of left out from the group now." I reminded. Fumiko shrugged.

"Big deal. Many more ninjas will die and we'll have to accept it."

"Wow! I'm impressed sis. When did you become so grown up?" Suki asked. It was true. Fumiko was the childish one from the two sisters. That's why she liked Kou so much. Kou was like her even if he was the older twin. Shoryu was more like Suki, even if he was the younger twin. Both Shoryu and Suki were brilliant and realistic. They never did anything childish like their siblings. Sometimes, I found them too serious. I wish that they could relax most of the time.

"Okay, but if you need to talk we're always here." I said with support. She nodded at me.

"But, I should be worried about you. You know that ninjas can't love others."

"I know. But, you can't lecture your sister about it?"

"Shoryu is a little more flexible with the rules than Kirikaze is." She pointed out.

"Huh, you're right about that." I knew my wish would never happen if I liked Kirikaze. He wasn't the type to go against the Fuma ways. The others aren't as careful, other than Ryouma. But, Ryouma… well, I don't really think he would have a chance with a girl because of the eye-patch that he wears. Not to mention the long hair.

"Don't be so mean. She could get what she wants." Suki encouraged. I smiled at my friend even if I knew that could never happen. Not while we're ninjas and not with Kirikaze. No matter how much I wanted, it would never happen with Kirikaze.

"No, she's right. You and Shoryu could work out. But, me and Kirikaze. No way!"

"Don't be like that. You never know, he could like you." I saw Fumiko restraining a laugh. Suki saw that too. "What's so funny?" Suki questioned.

"Kirikaze, liking someone. That's hilarious!" Fumiko admitted. Suki gave her sister a look.

"You know Suki, she is right. Kirikaze is known as the ninja without emotion in the Fuma clan. It would be kind of funny if he liked anyone." I said chuckling a little at the thought of the ninja liking someone.

"You two are unbelievable!" Suki remarked.

"I think it wouldn't be weird if he liked Ryouma." Fumiko joked.

"Okay, that would be wrong in every single way." I pointed out. The three of us had laughed about that. We had fun the rest of the time laughing and chatting about different things. I don't think Fumiko even remembered about Kou anymore. But, I also knew that somewhere in her heart she still remembered him.

"Hey, is it okay if I ask the Fuma guys some questions?" She asked no one in particular. I was going to answer her when Ryouma interrupted me.

"Depends what you want to ask us." He said. I noticed the other four Fuma with him. But, my eyes darted to Kirikaze and I couldn't look away! He noticed my stare and I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks!

"Um… Well, I want to ask each one of you different questions." I heard Fumiko say.

"Like an interview?" Kojiro asked excitedly. Fumiko nodded.

"Yeah, sort of." Fumiko said with a smirk that I didn't like.

**Fumiko's **_**P.O.V**_

The first one that I picked to be interviewed was Kirikaze! "Was it more better at the Yagyu mansion than at the Fuma village?"

"It's pretty much the same."

"Do you like anyone?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Do you like Amaya?"

"No, I don't." He said. I was in the back with the other Fuma warriors and there was throbbing in my heart.

"Fine be that way. One last question. Do you have Facebook?"

"What kind of question is that?" He answered my question with another question. I didn't answer his question and turned to where the other Fuma guys were.

"NEXT!" I yelled to them. Shoryu walked up and took Kirikaze's place. "First question, do you ever feel lonely without Kou?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yeah."

"WHO?"

"… A person…"

"Obviously. But, a ninja or an actual human?"

"Um…" I saw as he grabbed Kojiro and made him take his place!

"Okay then…" I said. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, SHORYU!" I yelled to him and turned to Kojiro. "First question, do you like anyone?"

"Himeko Hojo." He answered.

"Finally, a Fuma that likes someone. Well, Shoryu wouldn't tell me… And Kirikaze could have been lying… but…" I was interrupted by Kojiro.

"On to the next question."

"Okay, okay! Do you think you will ever marry Himeko?"

"Also known as your fairy-tale princess." Ryuho pointed out from behind the curtain that they were behind. I tried to restrain a laugh with failing results. I saw the other Fuma boys smirking at Ryuho's comment.

"Wow, you have a pet name for her?"

"No!"

"Yes!" All of the Fuma guys said in unison.

"You never answered my question about marrying her." I reminded Kojiro.

"Um… yeah, sure!"

"Well, you sound unsure. Is there someone else?" I asked giving him a suspicious look.

"What do you mean by that?" Kojiro asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I mean are you two-timing on Himeko?"

"OH!" I heard from all of the Fuma guys.

"I'm not a two-timer! I love Himeko-chan with all my heart."

"Okay, okay!" I said waving him off. Ryouma and Ryuho had stuff to do so they couldn't answer any questions. {**A/N: My sis couldn't think of questions for them**}.


	3. Hanako's Crush!

**Hi, guess what, I can't really make it interesting if it's with Kirikaze. Yeah I know, not that big a surprise. I can't do it because his character is just… um… not the romantic type. Or any mood type to be more precise. But, I have a way of making the story a bit more interesting. If you have read my Vampire Knight Fanfiction, you will know the character that I'm going to use here.**

* * *

><p>The interview session with the guys was so weird! Especially the questions that Fumiko asked them. But, I did enjoy when they were teasing Kojiro. I needed to get away from Fumiko as soon as possible before catching her weirdness. I sat at the edge of a cliff near the Fuma village looking out to the rest of Japan.<p>

"Amaya!" I heard my voice being called and turned around to see Hanako. A friend of mine and a Fuma warrior like the rest of my friends.

"Hanako! It's been so long since we've talked." I said. She nodded.

"So, what's up?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"Same old, same old." I answered.

"So, you still like Kirikaze?" I nodded.

"What about you? Got the hearts for a Fuma or a human?"

"Not exactly…" By her tone of voice I could tell that she did like someone but he wasn't a Fuma or a human. Then I realized it, she was in love with a Yasha…!

"You like someone from the Yasha clan?" She nodded.

"Don't tell anyone, please! It's just a little crush."

"She won't tell anyone, but I don't know if I can be as promising." I looked behind me to see Kirikaze!

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked.

"No, I just got here." Kirikaze explained. "You're supposed to be practicing with the rest of us, so they sent me to look for you."

"Sorry, I needed to get away from Fumiko so I wouldn't catch her weirdness."

"Weirdness isn't contagious." Hanako pointed out.

"Duh, but influence is." I reminded. "Anyways I thought you guys killed all the Yasha, Kirikaze." He nodded.

"We did!"

"Then, how could you like a Yasha warrior?"

"Right, well I talked to him and he told me that the Yasha princess had hired him along with Musashi. Thing is that she was expecting Musashi to one day betray her. So, he was a back-up for Musashi and never fought with the Fuma warriors."

"So, there's still a Yasha out there?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Hanako, but we have to kill him." Kirikaze interrupted us.

"What?" Hanako and I asked.

"Both of you know that it's not a good idea to have even one Yasha living."

"Kirikaze, you heard her. He's not a Yasha. He's a hired ninja like Musashi."

"Still can't take any chances, Amaya."

"Then why did you guys let Musashi live?"

"He had no reason to fight us anymore. He's harmless now and started over with his life. We don't know if this one is like that."

"Can't we find out?" I asked. Kirikaze gave me a look. I knew that he wouldn't be supportive of me this time. None of the Fuma warriors would be.

"How would find out?" Kirikaze asked after a moment's silence.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm not going to let a friend get hurt because our two clans are rivals."

"So there's really nothing I can do to reason with you. When your mind is made up, no one can change it." I smiled at him. Kirikaze knew that I was really stubborn when I wanted something.

"Have you found out anything else about him?" I asked.

"Not yet… I need some help with that. I'm kind of shy."

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"First, get to practicing." Kirikaze advised tossing me my sword.

"Fine!" I breathed. I followed Kirikaze as we left Hanako to herself.

"Why don't you want us to kill him?" Kirikaze asked as we walked back into the village.

"Well, I know what it's like to love someone that you can't be with." I explained. Kirikaze eyed me.

"You like a Yasha too?"

"No you idiot! I like a Fuma, but it can never happen."

"Depends on who it is."

"True. I know for a fact that he wouldn't want to go against the ninja rule."

"Ryouma?"

"Not telling." I said as we got back to the village."

"What about me?" Ryouma asked.

"Nothing." Kirikaze waved it off. Ryouma looked to me for an answer.

"Really, it's nothing." I said and followed Kirikaze to practice. 'Kirikaze doesn't look happy right now' I thought to myself. 'I wonder what happened'.

* * *

><p>I lingered back home, 'Kirikaze went really hard on me today... I wonder why' I thought.<p>

"Amaya..." I heard my name being called. There was Chiyoko!

* * *

><p><strong>Chiyoko is the character that is going to represent the character from my Vampire Knight story. If you haven't read that, you really should.<strong>


	4. Chiyoko's Nice Deed?

**Hi, I know the last chapter ended weirdly. I also realize that I said Kirikaze was the ninja of no emotion. Apparently, I was wrong. I looked up the lyrics for Yuta's song Mistiness which is technically Kirikaze's character song. He sings something like 'hold me tight' in the song. So, Kirikaze (Yuta is more lively compared to the character that he has to play) does have romantic feelings for someone! Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Chiyoko, one of the female Fuma warriors but also someone I didn't like that much. Reason behind that is because she isn't really a good person even if she acts and says that she is. Nobody knows that she is actually evil, except me. Let's just say she's done awful things to me that she hasn't done to others.<p>

"Nice to see you again. What are you up to now my friend?" Chiyoko questioned.

"We are _not _friends. Helping a friend is all I'm doing right now."

"Really?" She asked examining me. "To me it looks like you just got beat up."

"This is nothing. I was training." I explained.

"With a bear?"

"With Kirikaze."

"That explains a lot." She said. "How about you come over tonight and I'll help you recover."

"Uh… Sure… But, why are you being so nice to me?"

"I wanted to start over as friends." She explained. Something in my gut told me I shouldn't trust her. But, I did go over to her house. Just as promised she helped me recover from my injuries from the training session.

"Thank you very much."

"It was no problem."

"No problem? You should get a reward. How about lunch, my treat."

"Um… Sure." I couldn't believe it. We were getting along! All thanks to Kirikaze. Speaking of which…

"Amaya! Sorry for yesterday." Kirikaze apologized.

"It's okay… I got some help from Chiyoko to clean up the injuries."

"Since when were you two friends?" Everyone in the Fuma clan knew that Chiyoko and I were the worst of enemies.

"Since yesterday." Chiyoko explained.

"Well, thanks for taking care of her. As for me, I've been a bad friend to you."

"Relax, I'm not mad." I explained. Kirikaze gave me a confused look. "I did something yesterday to make you upset with me. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry." Kirikaze smirked.

"You really haven't changed all that time that we've been gone. You still take things as your responsibility."

"Only if they are." I retorted.

"You two seem like very good friends." Chiyoko pointed out.

"Ah, we're childhood friends." I explained.

"That explains it. You two have been close since you were young and now get on each other's nerves." Chiyoko explained.

"Sure let's go with that." Kirikaze and I said with unison.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better. See you later." She said.

"Now that was weird…" Kirikaze pointed out.

"That she randomly left?" I asked.

"That and the fact that you two are friends."

"Yeah, I got to admit that's a bit weird."

"But, I like her. I never noticed it before but she really is cute." Okay, that really stabbed me in the back!

"By 'like' you mean you like her as a friend, right?" I asked.

"Actually, maybe even more than a friend." Kirikaze admitted. Now it felt like the stab got deeper into my back as my whole world started to spin. It wasn't that he didn't like me more than a friend, it's because he liked _her _more than a friend. I couldn't believe it, he barely knew her!


	5. Shoryu's Crush and Chiyoko's Real Plan!

**Okay, for the people who haven't read my Vampire Knight story and don't plan on doing so. The evil thing that I mentioned in this story was killing one of my childhood friends. I know that sounds really fake, but it's 100% true!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it! I just couldn't believe it! How could Kirikaze like her without even knowing her? Without even knowing what she did to me? It's like my friendship was nothing to him when she was around. A tap on my shoulder got me out of my thoughts. Turning around I came face-to-face with Shoryu.<p>

"Hey, Shoryu." I greeted in my best cheery voice, but he saw through it.

"You're upset about something, aren't you?" Shoryu asked me.

"No, it's nothing."

"You're lying."

"So what?"

"I'm your friend. I want to help you."

"It's nothing you should be worrying about. You're a ninja, you should worry about other things." I said.

"You're a ninja too and you're worrying about it." Shoryu had me beat. I couldn't make a comeback with that logic.

"You win, Shoryu! It's about Kirikaze!"

"What about him?"

"Well, I know it's forbidden. But, I like Kirikaze!" I spilled the beans! Luckily, he wasn't Ryouma!

"This was unexpected."

"I know and I also know it's wrong. But, I can't help it." Shoryu gave me a look telling me he wasn't convinced. "It's kind of like Kojiro liking Himeko." I smiled.

"That was wrong too." Shoryu pointed out.

"You shouldn't be talking! You also like someone." I pointed out remembering Fumiko's interview with the guys. I saw that he was trying to think of a comeback, but failed miserably. It is hard to go against your own words.

"Okay, you win this time. But, my feelings for that girl are wrong too." Shoryu confessed. I nodded.

"Yeah but, if you like someone you can't help it. It's not like you can control your feelings." Shoryu nodded at me. "By the way… you never confessed! Who do you like?"

"None of your business."

"Come on, please tell me! I won't tell that person, promise!"

"You're very persuasive. Fine, I like Suki."

"Not surprised at that. But, I'm glad that you like her!" I said. Then, I remembered I had to train with Ryouma. It was a part of the consequence of attempting to skip last time. Extra training! "I have to go, Shoryu. Bye!" I waved and left just to be called back.

"Wait," he called back to me. "Kirikaze doesn't like you, that's why you're upset. Right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I'm upset." I admitted.

"So, tell the girl that he likes her. Then, tell her that you like him. She'll understand if you do it that way."

"Shoryu, I'm impressed. You really do know how to talk to a girl."

"Yeah, Kou and I were told that our feminine sides are bigger than our masculine sides." I couldn't help but laugh. I forgot about the extra training! Waving off to him again, I left him standing there alone. {**A/N: I couldn't help it. I had to add that. In the making of Eien no Setsuna they admit it themselves.**}

I was still in a bad mood. So, I wasn't really paying attention as I ran to get to the training spot on time and bumped into someone! Falling backwards I stopped myself on one foot and jumped back onto both of my feet. Lifting my hurting head to see who I bumped into, I came fact-to-face with Chiyoko!

"Amaya! I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Uh…" I replied clutching my hurting head!

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay; you helped me the other day. By the way…" I was battling with myself to tell her that Kirikaze liked her. In the end, I just had to tell her. Like Shoryu said, she will understand if I tell her the truth! "Guess what?" I asked her.

"What?"

"Kirikaze likes you." I admitted. She gave me a wicked smile that I didn't like. "But, I like him."

"I know." Chiyoko said still wearing that wicked smile.

"So, you'll back off?" I asked with a lot of hope that she would say yes.

"No!" My bubble was just popped! "Actually, this was my plan from the beginning."

"All of it?"

"No, not all of it. You got yourself hurt. I just had to act like I wanted to help you to show Kirikaze that I'm a nice girl even if you say I'm not!"

"Why you!" I was about to attack her, but she stopped me.

"Oh please! Haven't you watched those movies where this has happened? If you try to hurt me, Kirikaze will never like you."

"Huh?" I asked. She let out a sigh.

"I'll be covered with bruises. When the Fuma come to see what's going on, I will tell them that you beat me up. You can try to talk your way out of it. But, the evidence will be on me and Kirikaze won't like you!" She explained. I made my hands into fists with anger and frustration at the same time. I couldn't win against her! I really did hate her!

"You really haven't changed!" I scowled.

"Neither have you, my friend, neither have you." She pointed out while walking away from me. I really couldn't believe it. Why didn't she just kill me?


	6. Hanako's Boyfriend The Hired Yasha?

Even if I couldn't beat Chiyoko, I didn't have time to beat her. I promised a friend that I would help her and that was exactly what I was going to do. Fumiko, Suki, and I met Hanako at the cliff and talked about what we should do.

"Okay, the first thing you have to do is make him interested in you!" I said.

"How?" Hanako asked.

"Well, change your appearance so he'll be attracted to you and then be all sweet."

"It's worth a try."

"Girls, you know what to do!" I said to Fumiko and Suki who were beside me. They nodded. Suki got some make-up. Fumiko got outfits. I called a hairstylist. In no time at all Hanako looked like a whole different person!

"You're ready!" Suki announced holding up a mirror. Hanako looked at herself and smiled.

"Thank you guys so much!"

"Anytime. But, we can't help you with talking to him. Just be sweet and honest, okay?" She nodded and left the three of us to go to where the hired Yasha stayed.

**Hanako's **_**P.O.V**_

I really owed a lot to Amaya, Suki, and Fumiko for helping me. I wonder what I should do for them. Unfortunately, I couldn't think. I was too excited about what he would say! I finally got to the place where he stayed and knocked on the door. Moments later, a tall ninja that was handsome (to me, my friends would be like; bleh, bleh, and bleh!) {**A/N: Sorry, Rubina! If that insulted you!**}

"Hi…" I had forgotten that I haven't told him my name!

"Hanako!" I said.

"Nice to see you again, Hanako."

"Yeah, nice to see you too…"

"Yoichi."

"Uh…"

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. But, doesn't Yoichi mean seductive son?"

"Yeah, depending on which meaning you use. There are two. But, that is the first one listed so everyone assumes that first."

"That explains a lot!" I pointed out. Yoichi nodded.

"So, why are you here?"

"Oh… I wanted to talk to you again." I explained, failing to think of anything else.

"What about the hair and the make-up that you're wearing?" Yoichi questioned. That I couldn't answer! He smirked at me as he found out what was going on. "You like me!"

"I do not!" I retorted as he cupped my chin. I felt a blush coloring my cheeks!

"Do you always wear your hair up or wear make-up to anyone's house?"

"Fine, I like you!" I confessed. {**A/N: This part is 100% true! Rubina likes a guy and he likes her back! By the way, his name isn't Yoichi. Yoichi is just the name I'm using to represent him.**}

"I knew it. Luckily for you, I like you too!"

"Really?" He nodded and planted a kiss on her lips! {**A/N: Haha, Rubina don't hate me for that. I couldn't help it!**}

I was so happy! Their plan worked! Well, sort of. I didn't even get to the sweet part. Oh well, that doesn't really matter. The only thing that matters is that now we're dating! It went on for a couple of days and I didn't tell my friends! {**A/N: Again Rubina, sorry if that insulted you.**}

**Amaya's **_**P.O.V**_

I wonder how Hanako did. I haven't seen her in days. At one point when I was walking home, I saw something unusual from the corner of my eye! Spinning around quickly, I grabbed it as it attempted to pass by me. Pulling it back and tackling it to the ground, I saw that it was Hanako!

"Hanako, it's been a while since I've seen you. How did the plan work?" I questioned.

"Sort of." Hanako replied as I helped her get up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, he said he liked me. So, I didn't have to be all sweet and stuff."

"Oh, that's great!"

"Yeah… but…"

"But?"

"He's a Yasha… it's not right, is it?"

"Hanako, if you're in love should it really matter if it's right or wrong? Like Romeo and Juliet. They still loved even if their parents were enemies."

"You're right!" Hanako said hugging me.


	7. Backstabber! The Betrayal By The Yasha!

**Okay, just this chapter is going to be a little different. This chapter is going to be narrated by Yoichi! So, it gives the readers a chance to live as a Yasha warrior or rather a hired one! For this fact, the chapter maybe a little/a lot shorter than the other chapters.**

* * *

><p>I know my real mission. To eliminate the Fuma from the world! But, I…<p>

"Ow…" A plastic bottle just dropped on my head! Looking up I saw Byakko's messenger bird. I looked at the bottle and gave the bird a glare! I picked up the bottle and opened it revealing a note.

_Yoichi,_

_Remember your mission to eliminate the Fuma. This mission is passed on to you due to our deaths. Don't let the Yasha down like Musashi did. _

_P.S. If you need help the Yasha princess was nice enough to give you a plan at the back._

_Byakko_

I couldn't help but let out a snicker. 'He actually thinks I've forgotten about the mission?' I questioned myself. Then, I thought about the plan that Byakko had mentioned in the note. I flipped the paper over and as Byakko had said, there was a plan to eliminate the Fuma. "This plan is perfect! It could actually work! Yes, I won't betray the Yasha like you Musashi! I _will_ defeat the Fuma!" {**A/N: Now imagine a maniacal laugh that those evil scientists do.**}

It took me a while to set up the trap perfectly, but I got it eventually. Then, I went to lure the bait! Luckily, it wouldn't be that hard to lure a Fuma since I had a 'date' with Hanako today!

**Hanako's **_**P.O.V**_

I was really excited about the date that I had with Yoichi. Even if it was wrong. As I was making the color of my eye shadow an ominous feeling captured my body! I didn't know what I was feeling. But, I knew I had to be careful and keep a sharp eye, something bad was going to happen was what my guts were saying.

**Yoichi's **_**P.O.V**_

Checking my watch for the time as I saw the sun setting. It was 9:30pm. "I thought I told her to be here by 9!" I thought out loud to myself.

"You did!" A voice from behind me reassured. Turning around I saw Hanako. "Sorry I'm late." Hanako apologized.

"It's okay."

"Okay, wasn't expecting that. But, where do you want to go today?"

"Um… will it be okay if we just go back to my place?" I questioned. Hanako nodded.

The walk was really peaceful. Although I would feel guilty for this later, I had to do it for my fellow Yasha warriors. I'm a hired Yasha, so I can feel guilty for my actions while the rest of the Yasha have to do as the Yasha princess tells them.

"So, why did you want to come here?" Hanako asked me after we entered the house.

"I just didn't want to go out. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not…" Hanako sounded unsure. Her tone of voice said that she was scared of something.

"Okay, then go take a seat while I get some drinks." I said ignoring what she was feeling. I had to concentrate on the plan and nothing else! Hanako as she was told without any question. She thought she could trust me. So, I felt a little guilty of what I was going to do to her. "Are you okay?" I questioned as I handed her a drink. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She lied.

"I can tell you're lying. What's going on?"

"Well, I just feel like something bad is going to happen." She explained taking a sip of her drink. I felt a smile creep on to my lips. The Yasha princess's plan worked! I watched as Hanako's eyes went blank and she collapsed on to my lap! I took a sip of my drink, happy with the victory but also guilty for breaking Hanako's trust in me.

"The plan worked. Now, just wait for the other Fuma to show up to rescue her." I told myself picking her up, bridal style! Bringing her to a secret room of the house, I sat her down on a chair and got some rope. After making her unconscious for a while I had to tie her up so she would try anything and so she couldn't use any powers on me.

"Yoichi…" She said while being unconscious.

"Huh?" I stopped to look at her unconscious figure lying on the chair helplessly. I couldn't get carried away with my feelings for her. I still had to carry out the rest of the plan. I finished tying up her hands and feet to the chair. Now, I had to wait for the other Fuma…


	8. The Rescue Mission!

**This is the chapter that will be the longest one. The rescue mission. Yoichi has done a great job capturing Hanako, but the Fuma always manage to save captives! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>I haven't seen Hanako for a while. I wondered where she went while I was training. Big mistake!<p>

"You've been beat again." Kirikaze told me. At that moment I snapped back from my parallel universe. "Come on, you're not even trying!"

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Hanako." I explained.

"Understandable. But, you really do need to focus on training. A ninja needs to train everyday even if they're already good enough."

"I know that! I barked. Quickly realizing my tone, I slapped my hand over my mouth. Moments later I removed the hand. "Sorry for barking at you."

"Don't worry about it."

"It's just Hanako's affairs get me thinking of my own romantic affairs." I explained.

"I didn't know you liked someone."

"I know. I never told you. Only Suki, Fumiko, Hanako, and Chiyoko know about it."

"Yet you call me your closest friend."

"I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Huh, never mind about that now."

"Yeah, I need to find Hanako." I said dropping my sword and running to Suki and Fumiko's house. There I found the two sisters just talking on the front porch.

"Hey, Amaya!" Suki greeted me.

"Hey, have you guys seen Hanako around?" Both sisters shook their heads a no at my question. 'Where could Hanako have gone?' I questioned to myself.

**Hanako's **_**P.O.V**_

Slowly, my vision became clear. As soon as my eyes were open I took in my surroundings. I noticed that the place I was in was a mess. The next thing I tried to do was get out of the chair I was sitting in. Big mistake! The rope scratched at my wrists with no mercy! I let out scream in agony. That's when my captive came down…!

"You're finally awake!" He said putting down a tray.

"Yeah! Now, who are you?" I scowled.

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me…"

"Huh?" I asked as he came to the light for me to get a better view. As he came closer I saw who it was… It was… Yoichi…! "Yoichi, you did this?" I asked. He nodded!

"This was the Yasha princess's plan. But, I was the only one who could carry it out. Luckily, we had a 'date' that night. So, the bait wasn't that hard to get." He explained.

"You lied to me! You never did like me at all! You were just using me for your plans to eliminate the Fuma!"

"Don't accuse blindly. I had no idea about this plan until a few days ago."

"You're lying!"

"Do I look like I'm lying?" He questioned me. I looked him in the eyes and saw that he wasn't lying.

"I could have done worse. I could have already killed you. But, I didn't…"

"You had a reason to spare me. You needed me to lure the other Fuma here."

"True, but you could have also been the first of the remaining Fuma dead! Then, I could have told them I still had you prisoner and killed them one by one. However, you're still alive. Be grateful I spared you!"

"I'm not grateful at all! The other Fuma are going to be here and save me!"

"They're going to be here, but they won't save you without dying."

'Please be careful everyone. I need your help.' I prayed in my mind.

**Amaya's **_**P.O.V**_

"We have to find her!" I announced to the two sisters.

"How? We don't even know where she is?" Fumiko pointed out.

"Well, we have to… Ow!" I screeched clutching my head! I noticed that a plastic bottle was on the ground. Looking up I saw a bird flying in circles over our heads. I scowled at it realizing that it dropped the bottle! I picked up the bottle and opened it revealing a note.

_Fuma clan,_

_I have Hanako as a prisoner. I will bring her to the Yasha hideaway beneath the building that was known as Seishikan School. They didn't destroy that little hideaway that we had. You Fuma can come and rescue her from me, before I kill her!_

_Yoichi_

I looked from Suki to Fumiko who were reading the note with me. We didn't know Yoichi at all. "Who's Yoichi?" Fumiko asked tilting her head. I shrugged and then I remembered Hanako telling us about a hired ninja like Musashi who was working for the Yasha!

"He's… Hanako's boyfriend!" I managed to choke. Fumiko and Suki looked as shocked as I did when I had realized it.

"So, he didn't love her? He just used her and now is going to kill her?" Fumiko questioned her sister. Suki gave her sister a shrug.

"Should have known! That sounds exactly like a Yasha!" I scolded myself.

"Yes, it does. Wasn't I right about him?" A masculine voice interrupted my thoughts. Turning around, we saw Ryouma!

"Fine, you were right!" I admitted. Then, I noticed the other 4 Fuma guys come out from behind Ryouma.

"Girls, Ryouma is mostly right!" Kojiro said.

"I hate to admit it, but Kojiro's right!" Shoryu confirmed.

"Hanako's been captured because you didn't listen to Ryouma's advice about staying away from the Yasha guy." Ryuho accused. I looked down in shame, he was right; I was being really stupid about love! My friend was captured because of that.

"Now, we're going to save her!" Kirikaze added. I looked up at him. The Fuma gave me smiles and smirks and started out for the Yasha hideaway. Kirikaze turned back to us. "Are you girls coming or not?"

"Of course we're coming. She's our friend you know." I pointed out. Kirikaze gave me another smirk before he kept on walking. Suki, Fumiko, and I followed the guys.

It didn't take long to get to the Yasha hideaway since us Fuma are like the wind. So, we run as fast as the wind. Our basic powers are wind and air. Unless you specialized like the Fuma guys except for Kojiro. When we got there we didn't even bother to knock or sneak in. Instead, Ryuho kicked open (broke) the door.

"Nicely done, Fuma. I didn't hear you coming at all!" Yoichi greeted us.

"Just give us back Hanako!" I demanded. Yoichi gave me an evil smile that I was comfortable with.

"What makes you think I'll give her back?" Yoichi questioned.

"You said it in your note." Suki retorted.

"You Fuma can't read! I didn't say anything like that." Luckily, I had the note with me and read it over again.

"He's right, he didn't say anything like that."

"Then, why did you lead us here?" Fumiko asked.

"To kill _all _of you for good!" I noticed from the corner of my eye that the Fuma guys were trying their best to hold in laughs. Yoichi noticed it too. "What's so funny?"

"You can't kill us if you can't find us!" Kirikaze stated. I forgot, Kirikaze could control mist! He got his sword, pointing it to Yoichi.

"I'm supposed to be scared of a sword?" Yoichi questioned.

"Not necessarily." Kirikaze smirked noticing the mist coming out of the sword. Soon it enveloped the whole room. Unfortunately, only Kirikaze could see through the mist that he creates.

"What is this?" Yoichi asked.

"Your entry to hell!" Kirikaze said. "Fuma Mugenjin" {**A/N: The Fuma Mugenjin is an attack that only Kirikaze can use. It's most effective when there's mist everywhere. Mugenjin means infinite people. So, using the fog as an advantage, Kirikaze can make as many illusions of himself as he wants.**}

"Kirikaze, what about us?" Kojiro asked.

"I got that covered." Kirikaze reassured Kojiro as one of his clones (or the real him, I couldn't tell) took us to the nearest exit other than the door we came in from.

"Split up! It'll be faster!" Kojiro suggested. Everyone nodded. Suki and Shoryu went to check one of the rooms that looked like a bedroom. Fumiko and Kojiro went to check what looked like another bedroom. Ryouma and Ryuho checked the other places that were left. Kirikaze and I stayed on guard.

"Why do we have to be guard exactly?" Kirikaze asked me at one point.

"He can get out of the mist and past your illusions at one point!" I explained walking a little forward. I felt that I had stepped on something and then felt my body falling through the floor! "Ahhh!"

"Amaya!" Kirikaze looked down into the trap door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but what was that?"

"A trap door. You must've stepped on a button or something." Kirikaze said looking around for any sign of opening the trap door.

"Hey, do you here that?" I asked Kirikaze.

"Hear what?" I signaled him to be quiet and then I heard a moaning sound coming from nearby.

"That!" I confirmed, starting to walk forwards to where the noise came from.

"Hey, wait!" Kirikaze said following me in. The further we got, the clearer the moans! At one point, we found another door! I didn't know what was inside. But, I took a chance…

"Mmm!" Another moan came when the door was opened a little bit. I peeked inside to see Hanako!

"Hanako!" I was shocked that he hadn't killed her yet. But, also really happy! "Kirikaze, watch my back. I have to go save her!" Running up to the chair that she was tied to. I quickly untied her from the chair and got rid of the cushion that was in her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Hanako reassured me getting a sad look on her face.

"Sorry about telling you to go through with trusting him." I apologized.

"It wasn't the first time that your advice was wrong, you know?" I heard Ryouma's voice coming from the doorway. I scowled as a response, noticing the Fuma trying their best not to smile at Ryouma's comment.

"Let's just get out of here!" I grumbled waving it off.

"Not so fast!" Yoichi said coming to the frame of the door! "That mist was impossible to get through. Not to mention the illusions of yourself. You're good!"

"I highly doubt that you came to praise us." I said.

"Correct, I'm here to kill you all!"

"You guys go on, I'll hold him off!" Kojiro said.

"You sure?" Fumiko asked. He nodded. We didn't argue with him, since he was really stubborn, and left the two to fight!

**Kojiro's **_**P.O.V**_

"Fuma Reppu!" {**A/N: Fuma Reppu is Kojiro's attack. Translated to English, it means wind slash. This move is basically a really strong gust of wind made by Kojiro slashing his sword in the air. However, unlike any other gust of wind, this one can break your leg. I've seen it happen in the show.**}

The blast came out as expected. Yoichi just stood there thinking it was nothing. He's going to have the same problem that Mibu had to deal with. {**A/N: Mibu is the leader of the 8 Yasha generals, who got killed by the Fuma!**}

Finally, it hit him! I smirked to myself and left to catch up with the others.

**Amaya's **_**P.O.V**_

"I hope Kojiro was able to defeat him." I said.

"Don't worry about Kojiro, he's not like the rest of the Fuma clan. He'll be fine." Ryuho assured me. I nodded just to see Kojiro right in front of us.

"Kojiro, did you already defeat him?" Shoryu asked. Kojiro nodded.

"It was a piece of cake!" Kojiro said.

"You really think so?" A voice came. Turning around, we saw Yoichi limping towards us.

"You really want to fight in those conditions?" Suki questioned.

"I won't lose to you Fuma just because of a little scratch!" Yoichi scowled.

"This time, I'll hold him off." Shoryu said holding up a white feather. We nodded and kept on going except for Ryouma.

**Shoryu's **_**P.O.V**_

"Ryouma, you're not going?" I asked.

"You get him trapped, I'll finish him off." I nodded.

"Sounds good!"

"Yeah, except for the part of getting me trapped. What would a feather do?" Yoichi questioned me.

"A lot more than you think!" I smirked. "Shoryu's Byakujin!" {**A/N: Okay, Shoryu's Byakujin. Byakujin means hundred feathers formation. Kou has the same attack since Kou and Shoryu are twins, identical twins, Kou's attack is just Byakujin and Shoryu's is Shoryu's Byakujin. Basically, they just blow a white feather to their enemy. If their enemy tries to cut the feather, it doesn't cut in half, instead it doubles! Eventually, there are a lot of feathers. If the enemy moves the feathers turn their body to shreds! The Byakujin is a bit more complex than the other powers. If the enemy tries to hide, Kou and Shoryu can make a spider web around themselves out of white feathers and the feathers will show them where the enemy is if the enemy were to move! Now, for the different types of feathers. The white feathers do a lot. But, there are others. Let's start with the blue feather, the blue feather after it is thrown, strikes the enemy straight forward. Next, the red feather, the red feather goes for the enemy like the blue feather after it is thrown. But, if the enemy dodges the red feather it will circle behind them and hit them in the back! Last, the black feather! My favourite feather of the twins. The black feather is a feather that hides in the shadows… But, when it is thrown with a blue or red feather or both the blue and red feather, it takes on the form of one of those feathers. That sounds a little confusing, so for example, in the show when Shoryu is fighting Byakko he throws a blue feather, a red feather, and a black feather. But, when it shows the feathers flying to Byakko, we see a blue feather and two red feathers. So, the black feather disguised itself as a red feather. Kou and Shoryu's attack is very graceful from the other Fuma attacks, yet it's… very deadly!**}

"Damn, I can't get rid of these feathers!" Yoichi cried. I smirked remembering what he said about the feathers able to do nothing.

"I suggest not to move!" I advised. Yoichi gave me a look.

"Why not?"

"Your death will come faster if you move." I said twisting my hand to signal the feathers to go around him. As they did, one of them cut into his skin! Then another!

"What is this? These aren't just ordinary feathers!"

"No, they're not." I shook my head. Another feather cut his cheek, another his hand!

"Shoryu, that's enough!" Ryouma told me.

"Come on Ryouma, things were just getting good." I sighed.

"Let me finish him. You go and catch up with the others."

"Fine." I said. "You're lucky that Ryouma stopped me. If you're still living with Ryouma's attack, I won't go easy on you!" I warned and left Ryouma to take care of the rest of the battle!

**Ryouma's _P.O.V_**

"Ready to go to hell?" I questioned watching Shoryu leave. Yoichi scowled.

"There is no way that I'm going to hell!"

"Really?" I countered. "Fuma Shikyoken!" {**A/N: Fuma Shikyoken is Ryouma's attack! Roughly meaning death slash! Very violent, I know. Basically, Ryouma has physic powers. With his physic powers he can capture his enemy in a mirror-like dimension! Then, he breaks the mirror with his bamboo sword. So, the glass along with the person trapped inside shatter to pieces! I wouldn't want to get on Ryouma's bad side or have him as one of my enemies!**

The mirror envoloped Yoichi entirely... As I'm about to make the final move I'm stopped by...

"Hanako?" I questioned.

"Don't do it... Ryouma, even if he did hurt me, I still love him!

"I have to. We can't let this kind of thing happen again!" I told Hanako.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to get by me first!" {**A/N" This is exactly what happened in our world! The guy hurt my friend. But, she still loves him! Talk about true love!**}

"Fine, I don't want to hurt you... So, we'll just leave him."

"Thank you, Ryouma!" Hanako squealed and we left the hired Yasha bleeding on the floor! {**A/N: You know, from Shoryu's Byakujin!**}

**Amaya's _P.O.V_**

Most of us were back at the Fuma village already. Except Ryouma and Hanako. Ryouma was fighting Yoichi and we lost Hanako somewhere in the forest! I stood there by myself waiting to see if the two would return. "Amaya, you want company?" Suki's voice rang into my ears.

"Sure, thanks!" I said.

"I wonder if Ryouma has defeted Yoichi yet."

"Well, if we still had Reira it would be no problem. I mean with his Fuma Shureien!" Suki nodded. {**A/N: Fuma Shureien is Reira's attack. I know that he died, but, I wanted to talk about all of their abilities since a couple died! May they rest in piece! Anyway, basically when Reira does Fuma Shureien, his hand emits fireballs. He releases the fireballs and one of them attaches to the enemy, slowly buring them until they're nothing more than fire. Then, Reira cuts the fire by his bamboo sword! Reira might be one of the nicest Fuma there is. But, looks can be deceiving. His attack is really cool but deadly!**}

"Hey, we're back!" I heard Hanako's voice announce.

"Hanako, we were worried about you!" I scolded.

"Sorry." Hanako apologized.

"Did you beat Yoichi, Ryouma?" Suki asked. Ryouma shook his head a no.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Hanako didn't allow me to."

"Hanako?" I asked looking from Ryouma to Hanako.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm in love with him!" {**A/N: Sorry to Rubina! But, it just seems like that!**}

"Hanako... You're still in love with him even after he hurt you?" Suki and I said in unison.

"Yes, I'm really sorry."

"I can't believe it!" I said raising my hands in defeat.

"Me neither!" Suki and Ryouma said in unison.

"We'll help you, Hanako." I sighed.

"Really?" Hanako asked. I nodded. "Thank you so much, Amaya!" Hanako squealed, hugging me!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I mentioned everyone's powers. For the record, Ryuho, Kabutomaru, and Rinpyo don't have powers like the other 6 Fuma do. I don't know why. No wait, Kabutomaru has a power that allows him to control electricity! But, I don't know what it's called so I didn't add it. But honestly, Ryuho has no special power, he's just strong. Rinpyo, I don't know what kind of power he has because he's only shown for a little while in the show before he got killed by Kou. That sounds weird, so I'll explain it. Kou was fighting two Yasha, Byakko and Shien from episodes 4-5 (beginning of episode 5). Kou made Byakko unconcsious and Shien wanted revenge for the death of his 'friend'. Shien can use fire like Reira and used his fire to burn Kou's feathers! At the beginning of episode 5, Kou was about to die and pulled off a last attack with a blue feather and a black feather. Shien dodged the black feather while the actual blue feather hit him in the heart and he died. Byakko regained consciousness and found Shien dead! He took the advantage of Kou's death to sneak into the Yagyu mansion, where the Fuma lived! But, to do that he had to have the identity of one of the Fuma. So, he puts his hand over Kou's face and then over his own, the result being that Byakko has Kou's face! He sneaks into the Yagyu mansion, finds the Fuurin Kazan (the sword that Kojiro now has), and kills Rinpyo. However, Shoryu figured out that he wasn't Kou and fought against Byakko even if he hated Kou. Reason for him hating Kou was because Kou always got more attention than Shoryu and to my knowledge, Shoryu was jealous of his twin brother an built up a hatred towards Kou. Shoryu even says at one point of the episode that everyone thinks of him as Kou's copy, even if that's not true. In the end though, Shoryu defeats Byakko by stabbing the same place that Kou had by the red feather. After Byakko is defeated, Shoryu realizes that he isn't Kou's coopy, but it's to late to make amends with his twin brother who died at the beginning of the episode! Note that Ryuho refered to Kojiro being like Shoryu. Kou thought of Kojiro as a younger brother since his real younger twin brother hated him.<strong>


	9. The Sleepover

"Hey," Fumiko greeted me.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"Wanna have a sleepover?"

"Uh… should we? I mean we are Fuma after all."

"That's exactly why I want to have it. The people in the Fuma clan are _way _too serious! Especially Ryouma!" I couldn't help laughing. It was funny because it was true!

"Well, that is true."

"Best of all! You know how you like Kirikaze? Well, we could have it with the guys." I was drinking a glass of water when she said this and instantly spit it out. 'A sleepover with the guys and us girls?' I thought.

"That's a bad idea Fumiko…" I pointed out. She shook her head a no.

"No it's not! Look, you get to spend some time with Kirikaze and Suki gets to spend some time with Shoryu! It's a win/win situation!"

"That's not what I mean." I explained. "We're all grown up and mature now. Think about it, teenage boys are troublesome to girls, and that's for _humans_! Think about what guy ninjas would do to girls at a sleepover." I tried to imagine what the guys would do to a simple house if they were all together with 3 other Fuma that were girls! I shivered at the thought. Ranko was okay because none of them liked her more than a friend. But, Shoryu liked Suki! Then I thought about it, Shoryu wasn't like his twin, Kou. Yes, Kou was always so mischievous. He was like another Kojiro! But, Shoryu… was nothing like Kou. Shoryu was… like… Ryuho, except _way_ cuter!

"Okay, I get it. But, wouldn't it be nice? Sleeping beside Kirikaze?"

"Stop! You win, you can have the sleepover. But, make sure Suki knows about it." Fumiko nodded.

**Suki's **_**P.O.V**_

I was practicing my swordsmanship when I noticed my sister coming up to me. Her face said she had something to ask me. "What's up?"

"Suki, how would feel about a sleepover?"

"Sure! Sounds fun!"

"With a catch…" Fumiko told me. I rolled my eyes at my sister.

"What's the catch?"

"We're having the sleepover with the guys!"

"What?"

"I was thinking that with the new enemy, the guys have been really worked. Especially Ryouma. So, we'll have a sleepover!"

"Bad idea. Us having a sleepover with five other Fuma that are guys?"

"With Amaya!" Fumiko pointed out.

"Does Amaya know about your plan to invite the guys?" Fumiko nodded.

"Yeah, she's the one who told me to tell you."

"Well, I don't know…" I was being honest. What was my sister thinking? A sleepover with five guys? That would be the worst!

"You could sleep beside Shoryu!"

"Uh… don't be ridiculous. I don't even know if he likes me."

"He doesn't need to. You could just spend time with him."

"Fine, but is it only us three girls?"

"I guess we could invite Ranko and Kojiro's fairy-tale princess."

"That works, that way there will be the same number of boys as there are girls."

"Yay, spread the word about the sleepover to the guys. It's going to be on Saturday."

"Okay."

**Fumiko's **_**P.O.V**_

I called Ranko and Himeko to come for the sleepover. I don't know if Suki and Amaya asked the guys. But, I sure hope they did. They _were _against the idea at first. I met up with the other two girls in a couple of hours to make sure that the job was done. As I had expected, they were waiting for me where we had agreed to wait.

"Girls, did you tell the guys about the news?" I asked the two girls. They nodded.

"Give us some props, convincing the guys wasn't easy…" Amaya told me.

"Well, Kojiro was pretty easy. I just told him that Himeko would be there. She is going to be there, right?"

"Yup, I called the girls. Himeko was excited to see Kojiro again. Plus, Ranko wanted to see Ryouma again…"

"I still can't believe she likes him!" Amaya burst into laughter. "I just don't see that. Sure, he saved her life, but really?" Suki and I shrugged at our friend. We didn't really get why she liked him either.

"Okay, that's done with, now the hardest part… waiting for Saturday." I announced.

"Awe!" I heard the other girls saying.

**Saturday**

Everyone was here! Well, the people that needed to be here were here. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at Kojiro's face when he saw Himeko! He was all over her.

"Himeko-chan, you're here!" Kojiro said with so much joy. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy.

"Yeah, thanks to Fumiko. She's the one who called Ranko and I to come to the sleepover."

"Thank you, Fumiko!" Kojiro thanked me while giving me a hug. He nearly squished me to death with that hug. Or more like bear hug!

"No problem… can't breathe!" I sputtered. Kojiro let go of me.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see-"

"-You're fairy-tale princess?" I interrupted.

"_-You're fairy-tale princess._" Kojiro mimicked in a stupid voice. I scowled and made a 'you talk to much' gesture with my hand. After I finished the gesture, I left the two lovers alone.

"Suki, how do you like the party?" I asked noticing my sister talking to Shoryu.

"For once, not a bad idea sis!" Suki patted me on the head. I scowled at her and took her hand off my head. I hated it when she did that!

"You know, one day you might regret not letting Suki do that." Shoryu told me. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about a case of one of us dying!

"Yeah, maybe one day. But, not today." I retorted. I walked from the cute couple and found Amaya.

"Amaya, liking the party?" Amaya nodded at my question.

"I can't believe this was your idea!"

"Thanks, I think… But, where's your prince charming?" I saw as Amaya's cheeks flushed with color.

"He's…" Amaya began as Kirikaze joined us. "Right here!"

"Did I miss something, girls?"

"Nothing at all!" Amaya and I said with unison.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said.

**Amaya's **_**P.O.V**_

I looked at Fumiko telling her not to leave me alone with Kirikaze. But, she doesn't ever listen. So, she left us… as she had said she would.

"So, Kirikaze… what's up?" I asked. Kirikaze was surprised at me for starting a conversation like that. I usually never started a conversation with a friend that way.

"Um… great."

"What about Chiyoko?" I managed to say.

"What about her?"

"Have you confessed yet?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering if you needed some help with that." I explained.

"Again, why?"

"Boys are real idiots at this kind of thing that's why!"

"There you go again, with your boy insults. But, I'll let you help me."

**Fumiko's **_**P.O.V**_

I smiled to myself. 'Everything is going according to plan! Now time for some sabotage!' I thought. I went over to Kojiro and whispered in his ear. He nodded after hearing my plan. "People, time for a little fun! A pillow fight! Girls vs. boys!"

"What? I can't fight my fairy-tale princess!" Kojiro complained to me.

"Come on, Kojiro! It'll be fun!" Himeko pointed out.

"Okay!"

"I won't join in." Ryouma pointed out.

"Me either." Ranko joined in. I smirked thinking of a joke.

"Are you two going for a romantic affair right now?" I asked. Around the room, the others were smiling telling me that they agreed to what I had just said. Ryouma and Ranko didn't say anything and left.

So, the pillow fight went according to plan! It was also really fun but, at the same time I did sabotage to my own sleepover! Anyways, the pillow fight lasted for about a half hour before everyone got tired and collapsed. We went to bed a lot quicker than I would have thought!

**Shoryu's **_**P.O.V**_

Suki was asleep next to me! 'She's really cute when she's asleep. Get a hold of yourself, idiot!' I thought. Suddenly, Suki's hand came up to my shoulder.

"I won't let go of you! Come here." Suki insisted.

'She's talking in her sleep.' I thought. 'But, who's she talking about?' As my train of thought ended she pulled me closer!

"Please don't run from me. Talk to me about what you're feeling, I'm your older sister!" My ecstasy dimmed down.

'She's thinking about Fumiko and about the secrets that her sister has been keeping from her.' I thought as a sigh passed my lips. I took her hand off of me and tried to go to sleep.

**Amaya's **_**P.O.V**_

Kirikaze lay asleep right beside me! While Suki was on the other side of me. I had heard Suki sleep talking and had to resist a laugh because of what I guessed Shoryu was thinking. But, now that I look at Kirikaze asleep, I understood what Shoryu had felt. Kirikaze really was cute and more relaxed when he was asleep. I couldn't hold my emotions any longer as I realized I was leaning into him when….

"Are you serious!" I scowled in a whisper. As I was leaning in, a foot came in between us! I moved the foot from beside me. Unfortunately, Kirikaze turned to sleep on his other side. "Stupid foot! I scowled, still in a whisper. I got up to see whose foot it was. Surprisingly, it was Ryouma's! "If he and Ranko were to be together, I wonder how she'd sleep with him around." I asked myself the joke soft enough not to wake the others. I mumbled something to myself before lying down as the sleep came to me rather quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is wondering, the sleepover was <strong>_**not **_**my idea. It was my sister's idea! But, I enjoyed it! I mean, in this show they made some of the characters really boring. That's not how their real personalities are. So, I liked adding a little bit of their real personalities into this. Like Shoryu for example, Kazuya's real personality is more fun! Kojiro is the exact same as he is in real life! Kirikaze they made boring, Yuta's shy but still fun! I'll have the next chapter updated as soon as I can. With school starting next week, I don't know how fast I can finish the story!**


	10. Confession

**First of all, please review my story! Second of all, this chapter is going to be told in Suki's point of view! Plus, I want to add some Japanese in, so some things are going to be in Japanese. If you don't know what it means use Google translate. But, for the record, I only know a limited amount of Japanese myself. So, everything that I have in Japanese here I can translate, or translate to what I know of it, I might be wrong. Feel free correcting me on that. Note, I have only heard the words, so I have no idea how to spell them in Romaji (Japanese with American lettering). Oh, I almost forgot, Suki is a character that represents my friend Natalia and it's her birthday. Happy Birthday!**

* * *

><p>"The sleepover was actually fun!" I told my sister. Fumiko beamed at me.<p>

"I knew you'd like it, but did you only like it because of Shoryu?"

"Yaada!" I retorted shaking my head furiously, letting my bangs fly around! {**A/N: I've heard this a lot of times in dramas. They translate it to 'no' so, I'm going with that.**}

"Whatever you say, sis." Fumiko said.

"Now, let's get down to training." I said. Fumiko nodded and the sparring began. Amaya soon came looking really upset. "Amaya, nani warui?" I asked. {**A/N: Nani warui is Japanese for 'what's wrong'**}

"The sleepover!" Amaya complained. "I couldn't hold my feelings in and was about to kiss Kirikaze before…"

"Before?" Fumiko questioned.

"A foot." Amaya explained sadly. Fumiko and I looked at each other and back at our friend.

"Nani?" Fumiko and I questioned with unison. {**A/N: Nani is the Japanese way to say 'what'**}

"A foot came in between." Amaya cleared things up. Fumiko and I looked at each other and at our friend again. We burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious!" Fumiko and I said with unison. Amaya gave us an eye roll.

"Oh right, like what happened to you at that sleepover wasn't?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," Amaya started trying to remember what happened. "You were asleep beside Shoryu and you were also dreaming about your sister. You were worried about her in your dream. I'm guessing you were dreaming about pulling Fumiko into a hug because that's what you did to Shoryu," explained Amaya. I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment. Fumiko on the other hand, was roaring with laughter.

"Tamarée!" I scowled. {**A/N: Tamarée as I've heard it is used as 'shut up' so I'm going with that.**}

"Come on, Suki! You gotta admit that was funny." Amaya pointed out. I mumbled something to myself that the other girls couldn't hear! Next thing I saw, the Fuma guys coming up to us.

"You know, Fumiko. That sleepover wasn't a bad idea." Ryouma said. My sister snickered at him!

"You didn't join in for the most part." Fumiko reminded.

"She has a point, Ryouma." Kojiro pointed out. Fumiko nodded.

"Yes, but it was entertaining to see Kojiro fighting against his fairy-tale princess!" Shoryu commented. Kojiro repeated what Shoryu had said in an annoying voice. Shoryu gave Kojiro a 'you are unbelievable' look. "Kojiro, you aren't a child anymore."

"The way he acts, you could still consider him a child." Ryuho pointed out. I slapped my hand over my mouth to cover up the laughter that was coming!

"It's not funny!" Kojiro retorted seeing my reaction.

"Commenasai, Kojiro." {**A/N: Again, I don't know how to spell these words, so this is most likely wrong. But, 'commenasai' is used to say 'sorry'**}

"Daijōbu," Kojiro said. Kojiro was one of the nice ones in the Fuma clan (excluding the stubborn attitude and being reckless and uncontrollable). {**A/N: Okay, this one I got from Google translate. But, I wouldn't use that, it's not always right. 'Daijōbu' is how Japanese say 'it's okay'**}

"The more I think about it, the more you two seem like a good couple!" Amaya commented.

"What about you and…" Fumiko was about to say before I covered her mouth.

"Amaya, I think I hear the leader of the Fuma clan calling you." I tried my best to cover what Fumiko was about to say.

"I don't hear anything." Ryouma pointed out.

"Me either," the other four Fuma guys said with unison.

"Well… that's because… because your ears aren't as well trained as mine are." I covered.

"We can hear at the same range that you can." Kirikaze reminded me.

"Just go!" I pushed Amaya to the direction that I supposedly heard the leader of the Fuma clan. Amaya nodded and left the group so it didn't seem suspicious.

"That was weird…" Kojiro commented. I nodded letting go of Fumiko after she licked my hand!

"What was that for?" Fumiko questioned me. I leaned close to her ear.

"The boys don't know about Amaya's crush on Kirikaze. Don't tell them, okay?" I asked with a stern look. She rolled her eyes.

"Hai…" {**A/N: Okay, everyone should know this. If you don't that's… well, you know. A little sad because we use it in English too, when we're lazy or something. Anyways, if you don't know it, 'hai' is used to say 'yes'**}

"Okay, now that that's settled… who wants to do some training?" I questioned. Looking around the guys' faces, it didn't look like they agreed with me.

"Um… yeah, about that." Shoryu started. "Since that Yasha isn't constantly attacking us like we had thought, the leader said we could take a few days and not train."

"Awesome! But, what would we do?" Fumiko asked. By the guys' faces, it looked like they were thinking the same thing. Himeko and Ranko joined us at that time.

"That's what they need our help for." Himeko explained.

"Uh… Himeko-sama, not to be rude. But, I thought you and Ranko-san went back. I mean you are the principal of Hakuo Gakuin." Fumiko reminded. Himeko nodded. {**A/N: I'm not positive about this one, but to my knowledge 'gakuin' means 'school' or 'academy'**}

"Hai, demo…" Himeko started. "We're on our break right now, it's about a week long." {**A/N: Haha, I love this word, it's really ironic! 'Demo' in Japanese means 'but' and in English it's short for 'demonstration' it's so funny! So, try not to get that mixed up.**}

"Do you Fuma want to take a break how we humans do or how you ninjas do?" Ranko questioned.

There was chatter among the five guys. Some of them said they wanted to spend a break like how humans do. Some said that the ninja way was better. Fumiko and I talked it over and decided that anything the guys pick would be fine with us. I mean it would be nice to do things the human way for once. But, if we were to disagree with the guys, it wouldn't be easy to compromise! Especially with Kojiro!

"Okay, so we're doing things the human way?" Himeko asked after the boys were done talking. All of us nodded in agreement. "Alright, on a human break, you can do whatever you want, whenever you want. No one really tells you what to do. So, what are we going to do first?" Himeko questioned.

"How about we do our own things? I'd like to spend some time alone and I'm sure that Kojiro would love to spend time with Himeko." Shoryu pointed out. Kojiro stuck his tongue out like a child. I had to cover my mouth to avoid laughing at him! Himeko was blushing heavily from Shoryu's comment or Kojiro's reaction, I couldn't tell.

"Hai," we all went our separate ways… except me. My curiosity got the better of me. Shoryu wasn't like Kirikaze, so why the weird attitude? So, I decided to follow him. I followed him to the place where Kojiro had made a grave for Kou and Rinpyo.

"Suki, I know you're there. Come out." Shoryu commanded. I cursed in my head as I stepped out.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"It's not that hard since I'm a ninja myself. If I was a mere human, I would have difficulty in knowing that you were there," he explained. I rolled my eyes at the obvious.

"Why are you here?" I questioned. He didn't answer me, but I saw the answer in his expression. "You miss Kou, don't you?"

"A lot, I wish that I could have made amends with him sooner. I still miss him if I had, but I wouldn't be regretting anything if I had."

"Kou wouldn't want to see you like this. Even if he's not physically with us, he's still watching over you as your older brother," I explain. I saw Shoryu trying to hide a laugh as I finished what I was saying."N-Nani?"

"Nothing. It's just that you have a great knowledge for someone who's still young."

"Hey! Are you saying that young people are dumb?" This did make Shoryu burst into laughter.

"No, I didn't mean that. I mean you're too smart for your age."

"Oh."

"Anyways, tell me why you followed me."

"You weren't acting like yourself, that's why."

"Huh?"

"You were acting more like Kirikaze. I know that people or ninjas in this case need some alone time, but you've been solo for a while now and I was getting worried." I explained.

"You're a good friend, Suki."

"Arigatō." {**A/N: This one should be known for most. But, if it's not, it translates to 'thank you'**}

"Hey…" Shoryu started and then stopped.

"Nani?"

"It's nothing. Forget I even said anything."

"Um… okay. Demo… I have a question for you."

"Nan daiyo?" {**A/N: Okay, like I've said before, I don't know how to spell the words. But, this one translates to 'what is it'**}

"Well… I was wondering this for a long time. Do you like anyone?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Who? Sorry, it's really none of my business. But, I'm curious."

"It's fine, I like… Amaya."

**Shoryu's **_**P.O.V**_

I was lying to her and I hated the feeling of that. But, I also didn't want her to know that I liked her. The expression on her face showed that she was expecting another name.

"Baka, you know that Amaya likes Kirikaze." Suki reminded. {**A/N: Another word that I love in Japanese. It should be known if anyone watches anime. But, if it's not known, 'baka' is translated to 'stupid' or 'idiot'**}

"How did you know that I knew about that?"

"Amaya told me that she told you."

"Oh, well I never told her that I liked her." I saw Suki snicker at what I had just said.

"You wouldn't even get a chance with her because she likes Kirikaze more than you."

"Why aren't you supporting me like a friend would?" I questioned Suki.

"I like you, Shoryu. Happy? I said it." This caught me off guard, but I smiled at her.

"Really?"

**Suki's **_**P.O.V**_

I thought of what I had just admitted to Shoryu. 'Now what?' I thought. 'I could lie to him, but… no, I have to do this' I encouraged myself.

"Yes, I really do like you. I've liked you for a while now." I confessed.

"Same here, Suki."

"Huh?"

"Amaya knows that I like you."

"Demo… anata…" I stammered. I couldn't believe that he lied to me. {**'Anata' is the feminin way to say 'you'**}

"Watashi… I know I lied to you. Commen." Shoryu apologized. {**Okay, this one is not so common, even if we use it in English a lot. 'Watashi' translates to 'I'**}

I crossed my arms over my chest in disapproval. But, Shoryu quickly changed that by a passionate kiss. It was nice, in my opinion and I felt closer than ever to him now. We broke apart as I noticed white feathers falling from the sky. "Shoryu, are u doing that?" I questioned. Shoryu shook his head a no as a smile appeared on his face.

"Nii-san!" I knew he was right about that. Only two people in the world could manipulate feathers. Those two people were Kou and Shoryu. {**A/N: Haha, I gave that away. If you didn't catch it, let me say that was really sad. But, I'll tell you guys anyways. 'Nii-san' is the masculine way to say 'older brother' or just 'brother' and the feminine way is 'onii-chan' but, that also translates to older sister in English.**}

* * *

><p><strong>Awe, kawai! Kawai translates to cute. So, hope you guys liked this chapter and again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATALIA!<strong>


	11. Confession 2

**Alright, this chapter is going to be told in my sis's point of view. Her character in the story is Fumiko, so give a warm round of applause to Fumiko!**

* * *

><p>"He said what?" I questioned my sister making sure I had heard her right.<p>

"He said that he really liked me and then…" Suki stopped. But, I knew exactly what she was going to say and I finished it for her.

"You two kissed." Suki's face turned a deep red and she was fiddling with her fingers. That's how I knew that I was right! "Good going, sis. You got the guy you liked."

"Well yeah. But, aren't you down that Kou isn't here?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Besides, Kou knows I love him because he's not only watching Shoryu but, he's also watching the rest of us." Suki nodded as white feathers from the other day fell around us. But I could tell that she knew it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Shoryu," Suki called out. As expected Shoryu came out.

"Nani-atha?" Shoryu questioned. {**A/N: I'm not that sure about this one, but I have heard it being translated to 'how did u know'**}

"You're not Kou's copy, okay? Even your feathers, compared to Kou's are different." Suki explained. Shoryu gave a smile to my sister.

"I'll leave you two alone before this gets awkward." I said walking away from the couple. This time, I saw white feathers as I was going. "Shoryu, stop messing with me!" I said. No answer. 'It isn't Shoryu?' I thought to myself.

"Fumiko," a familiar voice called to me. I knew that voice… but for some reason couldn't remember who it belonged to. Turning around I see… Kou?

"Kou…? I thought you died," I said recalling what the other Fuma had said when they had gotten back to the village.

"I am dead," he confirmed. "What you see now is just my spirit."

"Oh," I said. "Too bad… it would've been nice if you had your body." Kou nodded at my statement.

"Anyways, I know that you like me. Unfortunately, I can't be with you."

"I know, you can't even be with Shoryu. He misses you."

"I know," he said. "But, I'm still watching over him as his older brother and I think that Shoryu and Suki make a good couple."

"Yeah, my sis and Shoryu really are a cute a couple." I said remembering how cute they looked together.

"I can't stay long, but before I go, I wanted to tell you that I really like you too. However, you should move on, it isn't a good thing to like someone that's dead." I felt my eyes water. I knew he was right… but, I couldn't forget about him.

"Kou… it's hard to move on."

"I know it is. But, you'll be happier with someone you can see and talk to all the time."

"Yeah, but…" I couldn't finish what I wanted to say because in the middle of it, Kou pulled me into a hug.

"You'll be fine without me. I'm going to watch and protect you like I do with my brother." Kou promised. I nodded as the tears fell out of my eyes and I started sobbing as Kou was vanishing away. "Bye, Fumiko. Take care."

"Kou…" I managed to say as I saw the last bits of his figure disappearing and then… gone!

"Fumiko," I heard Suki's voice call out to me. Turning around I saw my sister coming towards me with Shoryu. "You were here this whole time? I thought you had gotten into a fight with one of the Fuma."

"You misjudge me, Suki," I pointed out. "I was actually talking to Kou."

"Kou? How is that possible? He's dead." Suki reminded me.

"It was his spirit." I explained.

"That's exactly what happened to us at the Yagyu mansion. The Fuma that were killed in battles appeared before us giving us advice and strength to fight the Yasha." Shoryu piped in. I smiled knowing that's exactly what the Fuma would do.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawai, the part with Fumiko and Kou was so cute! I hope my sis will like this chapter and I also hope all of you liked it. Please review.<strong>


	12. Complications!

**Okay, this chapter is going to be narrated by Hanako! Anyways, I'm not going to give out any personal information of hers because then it will give away who she likes or something.**

* * *

><p>"Yaatha," I heard as I walked through the forest. When I got closer, I noticed that Amaya had a relieved look on her face. {<strong>Okay, 'yaatha' as I know it is Japanese for 'yay'<strong>}

"Amaya, you seem happy." I pointed out. She spun around to face me and nodded.

"Hai, I just finished the extra trainings that Ryouma made me do."

"That's great, Amaya."

"Right? Kappai," she said raising a hand. I shook my head a no. I wasn't really in the mood. {**A/N: Another one of my favourite words in Japanese. If you didn't get the hint, 'kappai' translates to 'cheers'**}

"Nani warui?" Amaya questioned me putting down her hand.

"I… I still like Yoichi…" I confessed. Amaya's jaw dropped open as I had expected. After calming herself down, Amaya spoke.

"How do you still like him? After what he did to you? He betrayed you and you still like him? Nandé?" Amaya questioned me. {**A/N: This one is kind of like 'what' in Japanese, which is 'nani' but, 'nandé' translates to 'why'**}

"I know that he's done bad things to me. But… I don't know. I still like him?"

"Anaté wa baka!" I stated at her. {**'Anaté wa baka' translates to 'you're an idiot'**}

"Nandé?" A voice questioned. Turning around I saw Yoichi…!

"None of your business, Yasha!" I barked at him.

"Wakatha… I know that you're mad at me and you have every right to be mad, Amaya. Hanako also has every right to be mad at me. I betrayed her."

"You have a lot of nerve coming back if you knew that we were mad at you. Why did you come?" Amaya asked.

"To apologize to Hanako…" Yoichi muttered loud enough so we could hear him. I turned my attention away from him. I didn't really want the apology, I just wished that we could go back in time and pretend the betrayal never happened.

"Hanako, do you accept the apology?" Amaya questioned sweetly.

"I don't know…" I admitted.

"Get out of here, Yoichi." Amaya said.

"She didn't say she wanted me to." Yoichi pointed out.

"Well, she doesn't want you here. Who would? After what you did to her!" Amaya reminded in a harsh tone.

"Amaya, I can stand up for myself." I told her in a gentle voice to calm her down. I saw as she inhaled and then exhaled.

"Good, I'm not sticking around anymore. Sayonara!" Amaya waved us off. {**A/N: This one I gave a hint on. Plus, a lot of people say it around school, the bus, whatnot, but 'sayonara' translates to 'bye'**}

I watched my friend leave. Every step that she took to get further away from us, the more I wanted to go after her and leave someone I didn't want to deal with. 'Come on, Hanako. You have to deal with Yoichi eventually…' I scolded myself in my head. But… no matter how much I scolded myself, I couldn't face Yoichi.

"Commensai, Hanako." Yoichi apologized to me, breaking the silence. I breathed out a sigh. I knew he wouldn't let me go unless I responded to his apology.

"I'm not forgiving you." I said and started walking away. Yoichi caught my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Please, Hanako. I'm really sorry."

"Baka… Anaté wa baka! You really expect me to forgive you after what you did?" I questioned.

"No, of course not. I just want you to give me another chance…" Yoichi explained attempting to kiss my cheek. I got away and smacked him across the face!

"No way!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with a sad face. I couldn't stand being near him any longer, I ran as fast as I could without even thinking about where to go.

**Amaya's **_**P.O.V**_

I heard Hanako running away from something! 'I need to see what happened' I thought. But, someone caught my hand as I was about to run. Feeling a bad feeling at my stomach, I turned around to see Chiyoko! "Amaya, how are you doing this afternoon?"

"None of your business!" I snapped back as I tried to free my hand.

"You won't be talking to me after I'm done telling you something."

"Oh really?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah. I don't like your _precious_ Kirikaze anymore." Chiyoko explained, putting a lot of emphasis on the 'precious'. This was good news for me. 'But, he also likes her' I reminded myself.

"What about Kirikaze liking you?" I questioned.

"You can tell him to move on or something." Chiyoko said waving me off. I was happy, but I needed to find Hanako. I found Hanako around the cliff that I liked to sit on and think about stuff.

"Hanako, are you okay?" I asked touching her shoulder lightly.

"Yoichi… he… he…" Hanako stuttered.

"Nani?" I questioned. There's a bunch of things that he could've done to her, so it didn't make it any easier to figure out what it was if she was stuttering.

"He tried kissed me!" Hanako managed to say. This got me shocked. I felt my rage going higher and higher. 'How could he? She hated him right now and he tried to kiss her?' I thought.

"Don't worry, Hanako. I'll teach some sense to that guy!" I said angrily.

**Hanako's **_**P.O.V**_

"No, Amaya. Come on, in a couple of days it's going to be Halloween. We can scare him or tipi his house or something then. But now, just leave it."

"Fine." Amaya scowled and left me. 'That didn't sound like her normal scowling. She sounded happier. I wonder what's up' I thought to myself. So, I followed her. She was going back to the village. On the way there, she bumped into Kirikaze.

"Hanako, what are you doing?" Fumiko's voice came. I jumped up and covered her mouth, noticing that Suki was with her.

"Shh! I'm trying to find out why Amaya's so happy all of a sudden." I explained. Fumiko and Suki nodded, understanding. They crouched down near me and we all spied on Amaya!

**Amaya's **_**P.O.V**_

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kirikaze questioned.

"About Chiyoko. She kind of… well… how do I put this…?" I stammered.

"Just say it."

"Okay. Well, Chiyoko used to like you. But… now she doesn't."

"Honto ni?" Kirikaze asked. {**A/N: Don't blame me for spelling, I'm not Japanese! 'Honto ni' translates to 'really' or 'seriously'**}

"Commenasai." I apologized.

"It's okay, I'll just have to try harder to get her." I couldn't believe this! 'Does he love her that much?' I questioned myself as my anger went higher and higher.

"Why would you still want to go after her?" I questioned, trying to keep my anger in control.

"I don't know… I think because I like her more than any other girl that I've liked." Kirikaze explained. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My anger burst out!

"Why her!" I questioned with a fierce tone in my voice.

"Amaya, why are you raging?" Kirikaze questioned. He never did figure out that I liked him.

"I just want to know why you like her so much. You barely even know her. Do you know what horrible things that girl has done to me?" I kept raging.

"Amaya, calm down."

"I like you! I really like you, Kirikaze!" I blurted out without even thinking. Obviously Kirikaze was taken aback by this information.

**Hanako's **_**P.O.V**_

After she confessed to Kirikaze, I was shocked. I could tell that she was out of control, so I went to help her along with Suki and Fumiko. "Amaya, stop!" I tried to grab her by the hand but she just pushed me away.

'This is going to turn out bad…' Suki, Fumiko, and I all thought.


	13. Halloween

**Okay, if you haven't watched the drama of Fuma no Kojiro, let me say that you really should. If you have watched it, you'd know that at the beginning of every episode (before the theme song) it says that the Fuma are the wind clan, they will bring peace to the Earth again, etc. But, this chapter is going to avoid the 'bringing peace to the Earth again'. Just bear with me on this chapter. This chapter is going to be switching from perspectives a lot. The first perspective is going to be Kirikaze's, enjoy! Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

><p>Seeing that Amaya was calming down made me relieved. But, I also saw that she had a sad face, which I didn't like. "My friendship must've meant nothing to you if you still like Chiyoko." Amaya said with soft voice. This shocked all of us.<p>

"Amaya!" Fumiko, Suki, Hanako, and I said in unison. Too late, she was already running off somewhere.

"Amaya, wait!" Hanako yelled to her friend. Amaya didn't listen to her, so the three girls went after her. I was really surprised with what Amaya had just said. I had no idea that she had liked me and I had told her that I'd liked Chiyoko. 'She must be really hurt. She's never going to forgive me for this' I thought.

**Hanako's **_**P.O.V**_

I've never seen Amaya this fast before. She's really hurt! 'I have to catch up with her' I thought and tried to run faster to catch up. 'Success' I thought after catching her by the shoulder. "Amaya, you okay?" I questioned. Amaya didn't say anything, telling me that she wasn't okay. After a while of silence, she finally spoke.

"I'm fine, Hanako." Amaya told me. But, she was lying. I could see that she wasn't fine.

"Amaya, it's going to be Halloween soon. We can get him back!" Fumiko reminded us. That brought an eerie smile to Amaya's face! I knew that she wanted to get him back for hurting her, but Halloween was meant to be fun…

**Halloween Night**

It was Halloween and we had to guys to get back at. I was against it, but Amaya had insisted that we get Yoichi back for all that he's done to me. Fumiko was also eager to mess with the guys. {**A/N: Not the wrong way**}

First, we went to the Yasha hideout. We were going to tipi this hideout, Amaya had this idea. The other girls were also really into it. Holding a bunch of toilet paper in my hand, I felt guilty about what we were going to do. We did what we came to and then moved on to messing with Kirikaze! {**A/N: Again, not the wrong way.**}

**Amaya's **_**P.O.V**_

Fumiko had the idea to prank call Kirikaze. So, we did… His voice sounded like he was really worried because of what Fumiko had said in her best Jig-saw voice. "Hi, Kirikaze. It's Amaya, I'm not mad with you anymore." I said through the phone.

"Amaya, so glad to hear that you're not mad anymore." Kirikaze said.

"Yeah, but there's something I want to do…" I continued.

"What?" Kirikaze asked. At that moment I handed the phone to Fumiko who was ready with the voice.

"Kill you!" Fumiko threatened in her best Jig-saw voice.

"Amaya?" Kirikaze asked, clearly confused and a little scared.

"Idiot, it was never Amaya on the phone. It was always _me_! You hurt Amaya really badly and now I'm going to avenge her hurt heart." Fumiko threatened and then hung up.

**Kirikaze's **_**P.O.V**_

'Amaya's hurt heart…' I wondered about what the mysterious voice over the phone had said to me. 'It was never Amaya on the phone? It was always that person or thing? But, I swear I heard Amaya's voice at first… Now, now whatever that was talking to me over the phone is after me for hurting Amaya!' I thought as I put the phone down.

**Fumiko's **_**P.O.V**_

After hanging up, we all burst out laughing. "That was so worth it." I told the other girls. The others nodded.

"Let's go and get some treats now…" Suki suggested.

"You go with Shoryu, sis. I'm tired from messing with the guys." I pointed out. Suki nodded and looked to the other girls if they wanted to come. They shook their heads a no.

"I have to hand out the candy this year." Hanako pointed out.

"I just don't want to go. I'd rather stay home and do something, instead of being out in the cold." Amaya told us.

"Okay, then I'll go with Shoryu." Suki said waving us off. The two remaining girls and I chatted for a bit before heading our separate ways for the day.

**Suki's **_**P.O.V**_

Trick-or-treating with Shoryu was fun! Though we became too old for that stuff a while ago, it was nice just to hang out and get free candy. I told Shoryu about what we did to Yoichi's hideout and how we prank called Kirikaze. As expected, Shoryu didn't approve of that one bit. "You girls shouldn't mess around with them for your own pleasure." Shoryu told me. {**A/N: Not the wrong way. Shoryu is saying that they shouldn't have made the Yasha hideout into a tipi and they shouldn't have prank called Kirikaze.**}

"I know, I know. But, it was fun!" I retorted. 'That was the best Halloween that I've ever had with the girls. I couldn't have asked for a more eventful night in my whole life' I thought.

**Hanako's **_**P.O.V**_

It was November 1st and the guys that we pranked last night were looking exhausted when we saw them. "Did you two get any sleep last night?" I questioned.

"Not really," Yoichi answered. "My hideout was turned into a tipi by someone and Kirikaze got the strangest phone call."

'Then our plan worked. We really did fool them… This really was the greatest Halloween ever!' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I thought that was awesome. I should make holiday specials more often! Review please. Again, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! <strong>


	14. Becoming Friends Again, Truth Revealed

**Ha-ha, okay, Halloween is over. I hope that all of you got a lot of candy and had lots of fun! I know I did with the writing the last chapter, I also got lots of candy! But, now it's time to get back into reality again. So, let's continue the story, normally. This takes place after the Halloween chapter, obviously. Also, the narration from the other characters is over. But, this chapter goes back to Amaya narrating. Well actually, this chapter is going to switch from Amaya to Kirikaze. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Halloween was fun, but now things are going back to normal' I thought seeing the Fuma training around me. I saw Kirikaze walking up to me. "Amaya, are you still mad at me?" Kirikaze questioned. I crossed my arms over my chest.<p>

"What do you think?" I asked, starting to walk again.

"Amaya, come on. You got your revenge already. On Halloween." Kirikaze pointed out. We told the guys that we pranked them. They weren't happy with us back then, but they're okay with it now.

"That doesn't compare to what you did."

"Heartbreak doesn't compare to a death threat?"

"It comes close. But, it still isn't at the same level."

"Amaya, we're best friends. How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"I don't know how long I'll be mad at you. Even if you are my best friend, it doesn't excuse the fact that you really hurt me. Therefore, I'm mad at you." I explained. I found the girls and we trained together.

"Amaya, maybe you should forgive Kirikaze." Hanako advised after training.

"Why?" I scoffed. "He can do whatever he wants now. I don't really care anymore."

"Amaya, you don't really mean that." Suki pointed out.

"Yeah, you're not that harsh. Even to people that you dislike." Fumiko added on to Suki's point.

"I just need some time alone." I told the girls, starting to walk away from the group. Until now, I didn't realize just how mad I was at Kirikaze. I almost hated him as much as Chiyoko now. 'That's good for him, now he can spend some time with Chiyoko' I thought nastily. Speaking of Chiyoko…

"Hey, Amaya. You told Kirikaze, right? So, is he over me? Are you happy now that he likes you?" Chiyoko questioned.

"Well, let's see. I told Kirikaze. He's _not _over you and I hate him right now, so no I'm not happy at all!" I barked at her. She was perplexed by my tone of voice. All the times that I've seen her, she saw me as a nice person with a controlled temper. Not this time. I guess that's what surprised her. I couldn't stand talking to her, so I just left her standing there by herself with the perplexed look that still didn't leave her face.

**Chiyoko's **_**P.O.V**_

'She's really mad. I've never seen her act like this…' I thought as I heard someone's footsteps. Turning around, I saw Kirikaze walking towards me. 'Maybe Kirikaze knows why Amaya is upset. He is her best friend after all' I thought. "Kirikaze," I called out. "Do you know why Amaya's so upset. You're her best friend, so you should know… right?"

"I do know," he answered. I noticed at that moment that his eyes turned a little sadder than they were a few seconds ago. "You shouldn't even say that we're best friends, she hates me right now."

"She hates you? How is that possible? The last time I talked to her, she was really happy that I didn't like you anymore."

"She was…" Kirikaze admitted. "But then… I said some things that made her upset."

"Amaya still hasn't forgiven you for that?" I questioned. Kirikaze shook his head a no.

"To be honest with you. I don't think she's ever going to forgive me… I really did hurt her, even if I didn't want to. She was my best friend. Of course I didn't want to hurt her. But, I did and this is the consequence that I get."

"What did you say to her? I bet it's not that bad."

"Well, I told her that I still liked you and wasn't planning on giving up on you without a fight."

"Anaté wa baka!" I snapped slapping my forehead with my right hand.

"Hey, I didn't know that she liked me." Kirikaze countered.

"How long have you known her?"

"Since we were children, nandé?"

"You never noticed the hints that she's been giving you all these years?"

"Well," Kirikaze said looking like he was thinking hard about the events of the past. I snapped my fingers in front of him to get him out of the trance. "You're right, she's been giving me a lot of hints over the years but I never realized it until now…"

"If you don't go and settle things with her now, you can never get your friendship back…" I stated. Kirikaze nodded at me, knowing what I meant. I watched as he went to find Amaya. 'Amaya, don't say I never helped you' I thought to myself knowing that Amaya would be happy.

**Amaya's **_**P.O.V**_

I went outside of the Fuma village and into Tokyo. This was one place that the Fuma would never find me. 'I can finally be alone' I thought. "Amaya, is that you?" I knew that voice, it was familiar. But, not too familiar… Turning around I came face-to-face with Himeko.

"Himeko-sama…" I couldn't speak and that one thing I said only came out as a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Himeko asked. Himeko was good at reading people. She saw when people were distressed and wanted to help them as much as she could. I guess that's what I liked about her the most. That she was a good person. "You want to come over to my house and talk about it?"

"Sure." I know I said that I wanted to be alone. But, if I could talk to just one person in the world, it would be Himeko. She understands people really well. We went to her house and she fixed me up some miso soup and rice to eat.

"So, what's wrong?" Himeko asked handing me the soup and rice.

"Well, I know it's forbidden... But, I developed a crush on Kirikaze." I started.

"Kojiro developed a crush on me. Is it wrong for a ninja to have feelings?" Himeko questioned me.

"No, not at all. Love is the only one emotion that's forbidden." I explained.

"Alright, continue."

"My enemy, Chiyoko also liked him. He liked her back. Then, Chiyoko told me that she didn't like him anymore…"

"Wait," Himeko interrupted me. "I'm not getting this. Shouldn't that make you feel happy?"

"It did. But, Kirikaze didn't make that happiness last long."

"Hmm?" Himeko questioned me. The expression that was on her face revealed nothing except for shock and confusion.

"After I told Kirikaze what Chiyoko told me to tell him he said 'I'll just have to try harder to get her' and that really hurt me…"

"So, you left the Fuma village to calm down?" Himeko questioned. I nodded. "Commenasai…"

"It's not your fault, Himeko-sama. It's Kirikaze's."

"That's exactly why I think you should talk to him."

"If that's an order, I'm going against you and committing treason."

"It's not an order. It's a suggestion. Think about it. Until you're ready to go back to the Fuma village, you can stay here."

"Thank you, Himeko-sama."

**Kirikaze's **_**P.O.V**_

'Where is she?' I thought. I've looked all over the Fuma village. She's nowhere to be found. "Unless…" I thought out loud. 'She probably went to Tokyo to get some time to herself… that would explain why no one has seen her in a while. Now it makes sense!' I thought and headed for the direction of Tokyo.

**Amaya's **_**P.O.V**_

I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock on the door. I peeked around the corner and saw Himeko answering the door. Outside was Kirikaze. He looked exhausted. He was saying something to Himeko, but I didn't hear what it was…

"Amaya," she called for me. I didn't answer. She called for me again. Still, I didn't answer. Turning back to Kirikaze, she said something and then went into another part of the house to look for me. Kirikaze came inside, so I'm guessing that she invited him in. I hid behind the door. I didn't want to be found by him. Or talk to him right now for that matter… "There you are," Himeko's voice startled me. I slapped my hand over her mouth, telling her to be quiet.

"Don't be so loud, Himeko-sama. I don't want to talk to Kirikaze." I explained. Himeko touched my hand and led it away from her mouth.

"Just talk to him. He looks exhausted. Most likely by looking for you."

"Psh… Why would he look for me? He has the one he loves most, Chiyoko."

"Amaya, you've got the wrong idea," another voice came into the conversation. Recognizing the voice as Kirikaze's, I scowl.

"What could I be wrong about?" I asked.

"Well…" Kirikaze started, but Himeko interrupted.

"Since you two are talking it over… I'm going to go. This really isn't any of my business." I watched as Himeko left me with Kirikaze. 'This is going to be bad…' I thought.

"Well," Kirikaze started again. "You're blaming me, but I didn't even know that you liked me… Is that really fair?"

"Of course not. I'm not mad at you for that. If I was, it would be pretty stupid." I said.

"Then, why are you mad?" Kirikaze frowned.

"I'm mad because you're my best friend and she's my worst enemy and you liked her! You didn't even consider how I felt about this! If you were a real friend, you would ask if I was okay with it." I retorted. Kirikaze looked hurt. I then realized what I had just said… 'Why did I say that?' I scolded myself.

"Commenasai…" Kirikaze apologized. I don't think he could say anything else. I crossed the line, I didn't mean what I had just said… But, it was wrong of me to say it. Kirikaze was about to leave when Himeko came…

"You aren't staying a little while longer?" Himeko questioned Kirikaze. Kirikaze shook his head a no.

"I don't really think Amaya wants me to stay." Kirikaze pointed out and leaving.

"What did you say to him?" Himeko asked.

"It's nothing, Himeko-sama. But, I should apologize…" I said going after Kirikaze.

I found Kirikaze leaning on a tree casually. He looked like he was deep in thought about something… I stepped up as his eyes turned to me. I wasn't surprised that he had noticed me. The Fuma were good at hearing things even if it was miles away. "Kirikaze, Commenasai."

"Hmm?" Kirikaze asked. He still looked hurt, but not as much as before… I think he got over some of the pain while being alone.

"For what I said. It was wrong of me to have gone that far…"

"Not really, you were right. I should've asked you if you were okay with it."

"Yeah, well… Even if I do hate her, you're my friend and I was supposed to support you on what you chose, like a good friend is supposed to…" I said. Kirikaze smiled at me.

"You're so innocent, Amaya. You're like Kojiro, excluding his bad traits…"

"Uh… I don't know what to say to that…"

"It was a compliment."

"Then, thank you. But, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier…"

"Don't worry about it. Even if I wanted to, I could never stay mad at you for a long time…" Kirikaze explained.

"I feel like a bad friend now… I was so mad at you for a long time and you can't stay mad at me for a long time…" I frowned.

"You actually had a reason to be mad at me. I really didn't have a reason because what you said was true."

"Whatever you say…"

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah right," I snickered. "You're not getting off the hook just because we talked it out!"

"Oh come on, what do I need to do to make you not mad at me?"

"Just think of something…" I said.

"Okay, okay, give me a second…" Kirikaze said trying to think of something. To be honest, this was just the apology part… We talked it out, and I'm happy that we did. But, this was the real apology. 'I can be so harsh to him' I thought. "How about dinner? My treat!"

"Why not?"

**1 Hour Before the Dinner**

I knew that Kirikaze was going to go big on his apology. Sure, he was the ninja with practically no emotion. But, he never wanted to see me hurt. He always did something big and spectacular to make me feel better. Now that we weren't kids anymore, I was expecting big to be _actually big_! {**A/N: Not the wrong way… There are just so many people who would take it the wrong way, so I have to add this.**}

"Amaya, what are you doing?" Hanako asked, who was sitting on my bed. I invited the girls over to talk to them about what had happened a few days ago…

"Looking for a dress that I look good in." I explained.

"You have a date?" Suki questioned.

"Sort of…" I answered.

"Sort of?" Fumiko repeated what I had said but in a tone of a question.

"Yeah, I'm going to a dinner with Kirikaze. It's his apology to me." I explained.

"Let me guess. The dress is going to be to impress Kirikaze, right?" Suki asked.

"Right, I'm going to make him like me…" I said.

"Isn't playing with a guy's feelings wrong?" Hanako asked.

"Playing with anyone's feelings is wrong…" I corrected.

"Hanako is right, Amaya. If it doesn't work out, your friendship with Kirikaze will be ruined." Fumiko pointed out.

"I know that… But, that's just a risk I have to take…" I said pulling out a dress. "How about this?" I asked the girls. All three of them nodded. I walked up to my mirror holding it up against my body. It was a pretty dress. Now, to hope that Kirikaze likes it...

**Night of the Dinner**

Kirikaze came that night and we went to the place. "Not to be rude…" Kirikaze started. "But, what's with the dress?"

"Oh this? Just something I put together." I said. "You like it?" I questioned, noticing Kirikaze staring.

"It suits you." Kirikaze answered. That was the closest to a compliment I was getting tonight. Guys don't give out compliments to girls unless they're dating, apparently.

The rest of the night was good. The place was fancy and nice looking. Food that was being served looked delicious and actually appetising! We talked and reunited back as friends. So, all-in-all it was a great night. But, little did I know that the night wasn't over! "Where are we going now?" I asked Kirikaze after the dinner when he was straying off of the path back to the Fuma village.

"For a walk…" Kirikaze said. I frowned at him, I didn't really want to go anywhere else. I was so tired tonight. I don't know why, but I was exhausted!

"Kirikaze… I don't want to go anywhere else tonight." I said.

"It won't take long," he explained. So, we walked to a lake not to far from where we were (actually, it was pretty far. But, the Fuma can run really fast. So, it didn't feel far).

"How pretty!" I exclaimed seeing the lights that were lit near the waterside.

"Right?" Kirikaze asked looking at me. "I thought you'd like it…"

"You're being awfully nice today." I said eyeing Kirikaze. "What's going on?"

"Maybe I'm being nicer to you because of what happened." Kirikaze explained.

"It isn't something you have to get yourself worried about." I scowled.

"Yes it is. I was a bad friend to you. Besides…"

"Besides…?" I asked.

"It's nothing…"

"It's nothing…? Hmm… and you were going to say something… Kirikaze, you like someone other than Chiyoko!"

"Alright, I admit it. There was someone before Chiyoko."

"Who?"

"You aren't going to believe me if I told you…"

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad… or surprising."

"I don't know…"

"Just say it!"

"Fine. Before Chiyoko, I liked you. You were my very first crush." Kirikaze admitted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, now the story is going to be in Amaya's P.O.V and it's most likely going to be one of the shorter chapters of the story.**

* * *

><p>I was shocked at what Kirikaze just told me. I blinked at what he said, trying to accept it. "You liked me before her?"<p>

"Yeah, but I never told you because I was too nervous to tell you…"

"So, you thought that making me jealous would work?" I scowled.

"Well…"

"Guys are idiots, no offence intended." I said.

"Of course." Kirikaze rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm just saying you didn't need to make me hate you in order to get my attention."

"You're right… shockingly." I scowled at what Kirikaze just said. "Relax, I was just kidding…"

"That wasn't very funny…" I exclaimed.

"Come on, it's getting late…" Kirikaze said. I looked at my watch, he was right. So, we walked back to the Fuma village.

"You know, though I was mad at you, this wasn't bad…" I said opening the door to my house.

"As long as you're not mad anymore."

"I'm not. Don't worry." I said going into the house.

"Amaya," Kirikaze called before I shut the door on him. I stopped myself from shutting the door and turned back around to look at him. "Do you think we could do this again sometime?"

"Sure!" I smiled walking in and closing the door. I went into my room to change into pajamas. 'Long night' I thought. "Kirikaze also just asked me out!" I said just realizing that I was thinking aloud. I blushed to myself as I got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up early (surprisingly) and went over to Hanako's house. There, I found Suki and Fumiko talking like someone had just died. "Hey, guys. Who died?" I said jokingly.

"No one…" Suki answered.

"Oh, is it some kind of gossip then?"

"Yeah…" Hanako said, looking uncomfortable at the topic.

"Heard that you and Kirikaze are an item now!" Fumiko blurted out. When I came, Suki handed me a cup of water since it was so hot. I was drinking it when Fumiko said that. I spit out the water that was in my mouth. I stared at Fumiko with a hard look as the girls burst out laughing.

"That's not funny, you guys!" I snapped at them.

"So, it's true?" Suki questioned in between her laughs.

"Is what true?" I questioned.

"You and Kirikaze!" Suki answered.

"Um… I don't actually know…" I answered. "But, let's try to get Yoichi and Hanako together…" I said.

"I don't think the guys are going to be supportive about that." Hanako pointed out. I went behind the girls and put an arm around Hanako.

"Hanako, since when have we cared what the guys think?" I questioned.

"Never, but…" Hanako got interrupted by me.

"So, let's do it!" I suggested, standing up from my seat beside Suki. I grabbed Hanako's arm and started pulling her up. She pulled me back down to sit beside her.

"Aren't you worried that if we do this, you won't be able to be with Kirikaze anymore? I don't want to drag you guys down with me" Hanako explained.

"You won't…" Suki encouraged her. "Besides, they won't find out that we had anything to do with it. We'll say that he came and you asked us what to do, we said to do whatever you wanted… Next thing we know, you go off with him…"

"Nice lie, sis!" Fumiko jumped up and gave a high-five to her sister.

"Suki's right. The guys are really brainless, except Ryouma… It'll be fine if we help you." I said.

"Not only that, but we want to help you." Fumiko added. Suki, Hanako, and I stared at Fumiko.

"Since when did you want to help people, Fumiko?" Hanako blinked.

"Hey, I'm not entirely heartless!" Fumiko scowled at us. We burst out laughing at that. It was true, but we rarely saw her passionate side.

"Okay, okay…" Hanako said laughing.

"So, let's go!" I insisted.

"Oh, okay…" Hanako said.

**Hanako's **_**P.O.V**_

I didn't like the idea… but my friends were willing to do this. So, I had to go with it or they would keep bugging me about it. I watched as Amaya knocked on the door. I saw Yoichi when the door was opened. He looked at us then asked "What are you girls doing here?"

"Hanako wanted to see you." Amaya explained.

"Is that so?" Yoichi said turning his gaze to me. I nodded. I knew going against Amaya would make no difference, she usually wins at these things. "Come in…" Yoichi invited us in.

"Actually, we were just leaving… Hanako will come in and talk though." Amaya said.

"Nani? Amaya…" I tried to beg but the girls were already off. I walk in and then we talk for a while…

* * *

><p><strong>Don't blame me for the last sentence. I didn't want to think about what they would have to talk about… I don't want to know what they would talk about in reality either… Please review!<strong>


	16. New Year's

"I'm excited for the new year!" I exclaimed to my friends.

"Calm down, Amaya…" Suki said getting her head out of a book that she was reading.

"Yeah, besides, you left Hanako and Yoichi… You think she's going to forgive you?"

"It's almost the new year. So, she will…" I say. Just as I finish saying that, Hanako walks in with a bright and cheery face.

"Come on, girls! We have a lot of decorations to put up for tonight…" Hanako said.

"Who signed us up for decoration duty?" I groaned.

None-the-less, we decorated the Fuma village beautifully. Streamers and a big banner. Everything that was necessary for a party. "Are you guys planning to make the best new year's party?" A voice asked. Turning around we saw the guys watching us.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Suki questioned.

"We got here in the middle of your decorating." Shoryu replied.

"Wow, that long?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah…" Kojiro answered. "Are we invited to the party or is it one of those gender things?"

"Nah, you guys are invited… Bring any guests you want. The more the merrier." I say sweetly. The guys started to talk amongst themselves. Saying how fun the party would be, who they would invite, and other stuff. "I'm going to go buy other things to decorate with." I announced to the other girls while the boys were talking. Leaving the group, I headed into town.

"Amaya." I heard someone calling to me when I was at a shop looking for some things. I turned around to see Kirikaze.

"Did you follow me here?" I questioned.

"No, of course not. They sent me to buy something from the town."

"Must be really important if you followed me here all the way from the Fuma village." I said catching Kirikaze's inaudible sarcastic tone. {**By 'inaudible' I mean inaudible to a human's ear.**}

"No, not really. I just thought this would be a good way to spend time together." Kirikaze said seeing that I was catching on to his sarcasm.

"Huh?"

"We haven't hung out as much as we used to."

"That's actually bugging you?" I laugh.

"Well…"

"Relax, I was only joking." I assured.

"Hey, do we have to be formal at the party?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering… I don't think any of us would be comfortable going in a tuxedo…" I couldn't help snickering at the picture of the Fuma guys in tuxedos.

"Not a bad idea, Kirikaze…" I say.

"You wouldn't..." Kirikaze says.

"I might… I might not…" I retort.

"A-Amaya…"

"Hey," one of the girls from the store taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and see that she's with two of her friends. "Is he your boyfriend by any chance or is he just a friend?" I look to Kirikaze and then back at the girls.

"He's…" I start but then get cut off by Kirikaze.

"We're dating!" Kirikaze said grabbing my free hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be afraid to say it, Amaya." Kirikaze tells me.

"Kirikaze…" I say.

One of the girls taps me on the shoulder again and whispers into my ear. "He's really cute, congratulations…" I'm so shocked by what just happened. But, the three girls give me sweet smiles and are on their way to wherever they were going. I realized that Kirikaze is still holding my hand and I quickly snatch it back.

"Kirikaze, what was that about?" I ask.

"I told you that I liked you, right?" Kirikaze answered my question with a question.

"Y-yeah, but I thought you made that up to make me happy…"

"Amaya, when have I ever lied to you about anything?"

"Never, but…"

"I know it's a big hard to believe, especially after what happened with Chiyoko… but it's true."

Then… he did the most unexpected thing that he could do, he kissed me! At first, I was shocked and didn't respond. But, I soon accepted it, letting my fingers curl into his messy black hair. We separated with smiles on our faces. "We should keep shopping for the party tonight…" I said, remembering the reason we were in town.

"You're right… let's get going."

'Wow, I never expected that from Kirikaze… I mean, Shoryu, probably… but, Kirikaze?' I asked myself as we walked. I didn't realize how slowly I was walking until Kirikaze called back to me and snapped me out of the trance.

"You're distracted today…" Kirikaze observed.

"I'm not distracted." I said after we bought the last of the things. "Let's just get back, okay?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Fuma village, Hanako came up to us. "Sorry for ruining this thing that you two were having… but, Ryouma said for all the Fuma to train before the party."<p>

"Nani?" I asked. Hanako shrugged at the question.

"I'll take the stuff. You wo are the only ones who haven't trained today. Better get started if you want to come to the party," and like that, Hanako was gone around a corner.

"Well then… let's training." Kirikaze said, making a thick fog.

"You know, I've gotten better since you guys left…" I smirk.

"Let's see about that. You never showed me how good you got since we got back," he said. "Fuma Mugenjin."

I smirked. He was right, I haven't been giving it my all since the Fuma got back from the Yagyu mansion. 'Kirikaze, you forgot what power I have… mist wasn't such a good idea my friend' I thought. I concentrated hard to find the real Kirikaze. When I found him the mist that was around him turned to liquid water and then to solid ice and came together tightly! Tight enough to keep him from moving, but loose enough so he could breathe.

"Damn, I forgot about your necklace." Kirikaze scowled.

"Medallion." I corrected him. The ice broke as my sword came close to his chin.

"Okay… you win this time."

I put down my sword. "I told you I improved."

"That was luck."

"That was beating you! You're such a sore loser." I said as I watched him walking away from me. "That guy…" I growled and went to help with the decorations.

* * *

><p>It looked like the Fuma village was having fun at the party, I saw Suki and Shoryu dancing together… 'I didn't know that Shoryu could dance so well' I thought. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I see Hanako and Yoichi when I turn around. "Hanako, are you and Yoichi together again?"<p>

"Yeah, thanks to you. If you hadn't pushed me that day, it wouldn't have happened." Hanako said.

"What about Yoichi being a part of the Yasha? I don't think the guys would want a Yasha at the party, even if he's a hired ninja." I reminded her.

"I know, demo…" Hanako started.

"I quit!" Yoichi finished.

"You quit?" I said, the shock that was in my voice was obvious. Yoichi nodded.

"All the Yasha are dead… I don't really know what to do against all of you Fuma who can support each other and easily kill me. So, I quit…" Yoichi said.

"Makes sense." I said.

"We're going to go dance now…" Hanako said. I nodded and waved them off. I watched as my friends danced with the guys they liked. Fumiko wasn't dancing, she didn't like any of the Fuma guys who were still alive. I felt bad for her. Looking around the room, I found Kojiro and Himeko dancing. Even Ryouma was dancing! 'Ryouma and Ranko, never thought that would happen' I thought as I got another tap on the shoulder. This time, when I turned around, I saw Kirikaze.

"Thought you weren't coming." I said.

"Please, even Ryouma's here…" Kirikaze snickered. He had a point. Ryouma at these kind of things Is rare. "Want to dance?" Kirikaze asks.

"Um…" I start, but then feel to hands on my back that push me forward! I fall into Kirikaze, lucky for me that he manages to catch me. I looked up gratefully at him and then looked back to see Fumiko and Hanako.

"You needed a little help…" Fumiko explained.

"After what you did for me, I had to help you with this…" Hanako said.

"Thanks, guys!" I smiled.

So, on New Year's Eve, there was a huge party in the Fuma village. All of the Fuma… and the one Yasha had fun. There was New Year's cake and we watched the fireworks that were held in the city. After the fireworks, no one really wanted to go to sleep, so we stayed up and watched movies, played games, and told stories.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, the last part didn't sound anything like what the Fuma clan would do. But, that's the beauty of fanfics, you can adjust the characters a bit… I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was very fun to write for me. This is the last chapter of the story. Hope you guys liked it overall. Please review! HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>


End file.
